


Innocence

by l_harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminine Harry, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry calls Louis Loubear, Harry cheats on Liam, Harry has a lot of kinks, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Jealous Louis, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Niall is a little shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis, Possible Watersports, Spanking, Subspace, Top Louis, louis loves harry's love handles, neil is always bitter, so many, sorry lima bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_harry/pseuds/l_harry
Summary: "You're so innocent." He whispered, fingers running softly down my cheek."I don't know if I want to ruin it."  His luscious pink lips, lightly touching my ear as he spoke."Yet."Not everything or every one turns out to be what they seem.Or where, Harry is an eleventh grade boy with many kinks and Louis is a inexperienced twelfth grade boy with no kinks at all.(Updates are every other week)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first story, but it is the first story i'm posting on here. hope you enjoy!

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Zayn mumbled. I shrugged, continuing to use my locker as support as I watched the curly headed boy stand at his locker, talking.

His pink lips moved slow, but I could tell by the way his friend was responding, he was saying more that just 3 words. This boy wasn't just normal though. He wore tight clothing, skirts, makeup, his hair was longer than others guys and if you got the right glimpse when he bent down, he wore panties.

It made my cock hard just thinking about the innocent 11th grader's oddly plump lips around me in the janitors closet during lunch. He was such a tease and he knew it. You would think that he would get made fun or be down graded for what he does, but he isn't.

The girls want to be friends with him and half of the guys in school want to take his perky little ass into the gym locker room and fuck him.

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed when his friend began to speak. His signature piece of gum moving around in his mouth as he chewed. And his legs, _oh god_ , his legs. The mid-thigh white skirt made this creamy legs even more edible along with his black knee high socks and white vans.

His shirt was a simple black, but you could see the outline where his shirt stopped and gave him small but unbelievably gorgeous muffin top by his hips. 

I breathed out, tearing my eyes away from the boy and looked at Zayn who stood there with a stupid smirk on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't look at me like that."

He laughed.

"Dude you're so horny. I say this in like the most non gay way possible, but you're hot. You could have any girl or guy in this school... Why go for someone that barely know you exists. I mean your height might be a problem, but."

I gasped and threw a paper ball at him.

Actually he was wrong. Sometimes when I would be in the middle of my staring session, he would look back at me. Sometimes he would smile. Sometimes just look and observe like I do. Then always look away when the stupid guy he always hangs around would come near him.

 He laughed again, picking it up when it hit him in the chest. "I'm serious. I don't know why you are fawning over..." He stopped talking as he eyes averted to behind me. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Okay, don't freak out, but he's coming right this way." So, naturally, I started to freak out. "What? What do you mean- "

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I basically got shot in the knees. Big green eyes stared at me, along with a dimpled grin that could start and end wars.  

"Hi." He spoke softly. I still never got over how soft yet deep his voice was, but how feminine he dressed. I continued to stare, blinking my eyes a few times as I held onto my locker for support. "Are you gonna just stand there or say hi back, babe?" He breathed out a giggle.

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder, indicating that Zayn had just punched me.

I chuckled back. "Yeah, sorry about that. Did you need something." Real smooth, Tommo.

I could literally feel Zayns face palm behind me. But instead, the curly boy just smiled. "I did actually. This might sound kind a stupid but um, I'm in your English class... I don't know if you knew." I didn't actually... but I never paid attention in that class anyway.

But still, it seemed kind a odd. I would have remembered the green eyed boy. I mean I know we were only in our 4th month but still didn't seem right, but I let him continue. "And um, I was wondering if I could borrow the study guide? I didn't get all the notes. "

My eyes widened a little, as I looked back at as his big dopey green eyes. He bit his lip gently and started doing little sway movements with his body. Something of what a little kid would do when they were begging of something they wanted. I nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah of course."

He broke out into another grin, placing his warm hand onto my arm. "Really? Thank you so much, I owe you. " I handed him the packet, with our finger tips brushing. I almost wanted to moan at the small contact.

"Thanks so much Louis!" He gently placed a kiss on my cheek, then ran off down the hall way just as he bell rang.

I turned my head to Zayn who had another smirk on his face. I smiled a little, trying to hold in my little squeal while I touched my cheek. God I wanna wreck him. "He knows my name." I squeaked out. Zayn scoffed. "Dude how stupid are you?" I closed my locker door and looked at him. "What?"

He laughed picking up his book bag. "Really? The ol' I need your homework thing? Original. " He snorted. "What are you talking about." I asked, moving some of the hair out of my face, following him down the hallway.

"Seriously? Louis did it ever occur to you that we're in 12th grade and Harry is 11th..."

"Ok." I nodded, not understanding where he was going with this. "Mate, why did he need _your_   English packet?"

~

When lunch rolled round, I was starting to get a little nervous. I had English next period and I needed the packet and Harry still hadn't returned it. I didn't mind him borrowing things he didn't need, as long as he returned it.

Zayn and I sat at out normal rectangular table. He sat across from me then there were 2 seats on either sides of us open. No one sat with us because... Well everybody had somebody so it didn't really matter.

What did matter was when a soft, curly headed boy slowly picking up my bag, gently leaning over my lap to set my bag on the other chair beside me. I inhaled his sweet sent. A mix of strawberry's and vanilla. My new favorite sent. I didn't even like strawberries.

He slowly moved his hand off the arm of my seat when he pushed back into the chair beside me. My mouth was open a little watching him till he spoke. "Hello boys. " He looked between me and Zayn then smiled that fucking perfect smile, reaching a soft finger under my chin, pushing up my jaw.

"Keep your mouth closed, Lou. You don't want to catch any stray dick."

Zayn choked on his drink and before I could even register what the curly headed lad said, a tray was slammed down onto the table next to Zayn. We all jumped looking over at the sound.

"Mrs. Phellps can go suck my Irish dick. The next time she wants to give me an incomplete- who's the babe?" Harry's eyes lit up at the complement, which made a small string of jealous course through my stomach.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Niall's eyes widened as he glanced at me, " _Oh_ , that Harry, Okay." He looked back at me a bit confused then at Niall again letting out a soft giggle, "Is there another Harry at this school?"

"No, but Lou-" "Harry?" We all turned and saw another person walking up to our table. This was the boy Harry was talking to this morning. Once he reached the table he looked at all of us then at Harry questioning, "Harry, what are you doing over here?"

He smiled and looked at me. "Oh, nothing, just talking to my friend Lou and his friends. " He gave me a subtle wink then looked back up at the boy behind him.

It was so subtle, I almost didn't catch it.

"Well you could have told me first before running off." He mumbled. Who was this dude? His dad?

Harry frowned a little but it was obviously fake, but the lad behind him seemed to buy into it. Harry knew this. He had this guy wrapped around his pretty little finger and Harry obviously loved it.

"Awe, I'm sorry babe...There was reason I came over here. I just had to give Louis back his paper." Zayn starting coughing on his cookie, my eyes went wide, and Niall looked completely confused as always. Harry looked back at me, gently biting his lip, "Isn't that right, Louis?"

I'd completely forgotten about the paper as soon as Harry sat down in front of me to be honest.

I let out a shaky breath and nodded. He smiled and reached down into his pastel purple book bag and pulled out the paper, turned over onto the backside. He gently laid it into my lap, brushing his finger tips against my thigh as he moved his hand away.

I looked at him wide eyed and he just gave me a smile, his perfectly mascara coated eyelashes fluttering as he licked his pink, plump lips. "I'll see you around, ok?"

He smiled one last time before standing up and linking hand with the guy that I now assumed to be his boyfriend. He handed him his bag and he smiled. "Thanks, Li. See you around boys." He did a small wave while they both did a star struck, weak one back.

As he walked away, he turned around, facing me one last time, this time giving a not so subtle wink.

I turned to face Niall and Zayn, whose reactions weren't anything less then what I thought. "What the fuck just happened?" Niall asked. I breathed out, looking down at the packet.

I picked up and turned it over. When I saw what was on the front my breath hitched. A kiss mark, in a beautiful pink lipstick was on the corner of my paper, along with a small message underneath.

_"Thank you so much for letting me use your packet, LouBear. I really owe you one. And not just for the packet. "_

**(***)-***-******

_All the love, **H.**_

 

"I knew that wasn't his actual lip color!"

"Niall!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2! I hope you're enjoying as much I am writing.

**_Lover Boy_ **

 

We were all once again sat around - or across- each other at our lunch table. Only today was like any other normal day. It was just me, Zayn and Niall.

Since yesterday, I could hardly focus. The curly headed boy had really gone all out in a short amount of time and I really didn't know what to do. Zayn and Niall were too engrossed in a conversation to notice me as I stared at the beautiful boy from across the cafeteria.

He now sat at his normal lunch table. Now that I noticed it, I guess him and that Liam guy _were_ dating. I would notice how the brown eyed kid would slowly press his lips against Harry's temple or the way he would gently caress his thigh.

Honestly, to say I was jealous was an understatement.

I just don't understand how I didn't catch it before. I mean, their not as touchy as I would think someone like Harry would be in a relationship, but it's obvious they are. Maybe they did hold hands and Liam would gently touch his arm but I wouldn't pay attention to it because friends do that sometimes... right?

He had purposely... did whatever he did to me yesterday, then today acted like I didn't exist. I mean, he did give me his phone number, so maybe he was just waiting for me to text him. It just didn't seem right to text someone as flirty-flamboyant as Harry, while he was with someone.

I would absolutely die if Harry and I were together and Harry did that with some other guy while he was with me. I don't like cheating... not that I thought about Harry cheating on Liam with me... It would hot though to sneak around -

"Yo! Earth to Tommo." Blinking quickly I looked at the hand in front of my face, two fingers snapping. Niall pulled his hand back and gave me a confused look.

Zayn just sat there with a smug smile.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Zayn. This is some serious business." He laughed. "I didn't even say anything." I glared and crossed my arms, looking down at the lunch in front of me. I soon saw a white plastic fork scrape across my plate.

I looked up at Niall, "Just take it, lad." He breathed out and quickly grabbed my plate, shoving a fork full of whatever jiggly Jell-O like product was on the plate.

I leaned over, setting my elbows on the table, gently rubbing my temples. The green eyed boy was _really_ going to be the death of me. The late night wanking sessions were tiring me out and not giving me the satisfaction I needed.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" I looked up at Zayn.

"What? No." He rolled his eyes. "Why not." I had a million different reason on why I shouldn't talk to him, but right now all that was coming into my head was the bright red panties he wore on Monday with his white skirt, clearly see through.

I may or may not have given someone a black eye for calling him a slut that day.

I breathed out, taking another look over to pretty baby, but surprising enough, he was already looking at me. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me, almost as if he was in deep thought. He jumped when Liam's hand came across his side. He looked away from me and I locked eyes with Liam.

His puppy looking brown eyes were a little harder as they looked at me.

He eyed me a little longer then turned back to someone else who was talking to him. When he did, Harry quickly turned his head to me, giving a subtle wave along with a gorgeous smile. I gave a little smile back and turned back to Zayn, who gave me a knowing look and Niall who had Jell-O on his cheek.

~

After lunch, I had decided to take Zayn's word and talk to Harry. When I was done at my locker, I turned to look at his. He had seemed to just get there, he hadn't even put his book bag down yet. I groaned when my palms started to sweat. "Can we not?" I mumbled to no one in particular.

Looking up again, the boy had now opened his locker, so I decided that this would be the time.

Walking over, I tried to look more confident, but really I probably looked really horny and nervous. If it wasn't for the fact I had sprayed cologne all over myself before walking over here, I might have smelt like sweat.

He looked up from his phone when I stopped in front of him. His eyes widened a little, not expecting company obviously. "Hey, Harry... Can we talk-" He cut me off, holding up his finger. He shoved his phone into my hands and turned back to face inside his locker.

When he did, he dug through a small bag that looked to be a pencil case a pulled out a long tube of what looked to be lip gloss. Opening the cap, he stared into the mirror he had on his locker door, inspecting his mascara. As I watched, my mouth opening the slightest, I noticed his hair was back into a bun. Then noticed how 'normal' his whole attire actually was today 

His beautiful legs wore light washed skinny jeans, that hugged his delectable thighs in all the right ways, with rips going down along the front, stopping at his knee. The shirt he wore was also simple. It always seemed the waist down was what was a little dramatic. His shirts were usually 'normal'. It was white with red cuffed at the end of the sleeves.

He looked absolutely stunning.

He does everyday, but today in particular, I really wouldn't mind eating him out.

Harry finally pulled up the wand from the sticky substance and applied it to his lips, making them turn glossy and pinker. With every stroke, he would often glance back at me through the mirror. Unconsciously, I bit my lip thinking dirty thoughts, until his voice brought me out of my trance, a small blush coating my cheeks.

"Ok." He breath, slowly pulling a finger to dab away where someone of the gloss had fell into the crease of his mouth.

Taking one last look, he pulled away satisfied, smacking his lips together as he put the cap on.  "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, shoving the tube back into the case then turned to me.

I looked back at his big green innocent eyes that somewhat looked down on me. I cleared my throat, "Harry...I'm not sure what kind of game you're playing, hell I'm not even sure if you realize you're doing it but, you have a boyfriend and-"

He turned away from and I stopped talking. I notice the small eye roll that followed. It really made me want to spank him.

He shut his locker door and reached for his book bag, "Continue." He spoke. I nodded, taking another breath, "And don't get me wrong, you're very pretty-" "Thank you." He beamed.

I groaned gently and when I did, I noticed how fast his pupils blew up. Almost resembling a horny kitten. "Harry... are you okay?" If I didn't know any better I would think he just got done smoking a blunt. He looked away from me, blinking a few times, then he nodded.

"Anyway," I continued, "As I've said before, you have a boyfriend and I would rather not get beat up by your seemingly buff boyfriend because of your flirting."

He snorted at that and looked down at his nails, picking at them. Finally looking at his facial features, he didn't seem fazed at all about what I just said. He just looked... uninterested, as if his boyfriend pounding my face in was the most unethical thing in the world.

"Oh, please."

He mumbled, still picking at his nails. "Liam might look tough, but he couldn't hurt a fly. He's the fluffiest person I've ever met. I've seen a bunny meaner then him." He placed his hands down and was now looking back at me, crossing his arms as he used his locker as support, "And, besides, I have him so far up my ass, I could drop down to my knees and suck you off right in front of him, and when I was finished, he would ask if my throat was ok."

He looked at me with a straight face while he said all of this. His voice still a bit mono toned and really uninterested in Liam. This confused me... why didn't he just break up with the lad unstead of leading him on?

Meanwhile, outside of my thoughts, my mouth was hung open and I struggled for words. He seemed to like my reaction as a small smug smile played on his lips. The bell rang and his grin got wider as he walked closer to me. Close enough that I could smell his minty gum, and the wonderful combination of vanilla and strawberry.

"Whoops. Saved by the bell... Bye LouBear." He placed a short sweet kiss on my cheek, just long enough to leave a pink tinted gloss print by my cheekbone. He plucked his phone out of my hands, before walking away.

I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. My eyes fluttered shut and I slammed myself against his locker when he was in far enough distance, not really caring if I was late to English.

"Dude, Tommo." I looked over at Niall who had a disappointed expression and Zayn with his signature smug smile.

"You're whipped. "

"I'm not whipped."

Niall pointed to the gloss stain on my cheek and made a strangled noise.

"I'm whipped."

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you lovies for all the wonderful feedback I've been getting. Updates will get a little slower to about once a week because I only have up to chapter six completed. Enjoy babes!

Friday had came along and Louis hadn't even spared a glance at me today. It was a little degrading considering the fact every other day I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes. Not that I'm complaining.

I wonder if he thought I didn't see him check me out every time I walked by or the way he studied me when all I would is stand. I wasn't very interesting to look at... Ok, scratch that.

So, maybe I was a little... interesting to admire, but other than my flirty clothes, I was just as normal as anyone else. I don't like labeling myself when it comes to my style. I don't always wear 'girl' clothes and I don't always wear 'boy' clothes.

The last time I checked, clothes didn't have either gender specific body parts, so why should gender specific people have to wear them a certain way?

Except for heels.

I'll wear an occasional two inch boot, but other than that, I'll pass. I can barely walk now in regular shoes without my legs getting in the way. I can't even imagine heels. I like my neck, thanks.

I huffed gently, looking back down at my phone. I had given Louis my number for a reason. Did he not get the memo? He had to of. It wasn't that subtle of a memo, just like I wasn't that subtle of a person.

I know if seemed sleazy of me to hit on Louis while with someone, but when that someone isn't satisfying your needs and you have to stay with them, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Liam was a great person, he really was... but he was so vanilla. Our whole relationship was vanilla, not just the sex if I'm being honest here. He wasn't very affectionate unless we were in a private place. He's still not very open to the idea of being with a guy, but yet he's still with me.

I know Liam likes me, he just isn't very good with PDA. With me specifically. Especially since he's been with girls his whole high school career. He was a junior like me, so I understood the pressure, but then I didn't. Nobody said anything to me. In fact, not eat my own ass here, but people loved me.

I had my reasons for still being with Liam...

Louis was just... so... I don't even know. Perfect, I guess. I can tell I make him nervous but yet hot and bothered all in the same minute and I love that. He's falling under my spell and I haven't even tried...I have that affect on people.

Leaning against my locker, I picked at my manicured nails, watching small bits of skin tear. I didn't paint my nails. I just found that stupid, out of all things. I would just bite at it then the paint would chip and look ugly, so instead, I just keep them clean and trimmed with a clear coat over them.

The twenty minutes I've stood here and the person I'm waiting for still hadn't shown up.

Every Friday, Liam and I to my apartment as just hang out and watch movies. Usually it ends in a blow job then he goes home, but since I've had my eyes on Louis the last couple weeks, I merely hold his hand then tell him good bye. 

Louis probably thought I just began to notice him, but that really wasn't the case. I noticed him a couple of weeks ago in gym. The footie team had to come to the gym for early practice. They didn't stay in there, just did a few warm ups and exercises before going out. It was raining so they couldn't stay out long.

I had on my baby blue _NIKE_ shorts on with a simple white crop top. We played a small game of volley ball while we waited and I never seen a group of boys so hot bothered in my life. It was to the point my gym teacher Mrs. Nosh was tempted to make _me_ leave until the footie team was done. Only me!

I really didn't know what I was doing wrong. The worst part only three were open gays out of a team of 21 and at least 11 had their eyes where eyes should not be. You could say that they were looking at the other girls also, but that's _not_ where their eyes were.

However, in those group of boys, one very in particular stood out. He wasn't like the rest. He wasn't throwing out vulgar names or wolf whistling, yeah sure he was definitely eyeing me, but so were the rest of them and I was used that kind of attention.

He wasn't rude like the others. Instead it almost looked like he was mad at his teammates as he told them to stop. Threatened to punch a few in the balls and it was cute coming from someone a little smaller than me.

No one ever really stuck up for me, so it naturally drew me to the blue eyed prince.

I began to grow bored as I sat at my locker. It was free period for me, and Liam was supposed to get out of class early so we could leave, but yet once again he was late. Slumping, I rested my head back against the black lockers, the cool steel chilling my head. Another few silent minutes went by until I heard a familiar voice. My ears perked up at sound as I lifted my head again.

Rounding the corner, Louis walked with his one friend, who I couldn't remember the name of.

Looking at his appearance I basically wanted to throw up. He looked like fucking sex on short legs.

 

 

Louis came to a halt when he saw me. This unfortunately made his friend behind him, run into his back and shove the spoon full of whatever the substance was down his throat, making him choke on the spoon.

I slapped my hand up to my mouth, to prevent from giggling as the boy gagged. When Louis turned to look, he began laughing. Mr. noname pulled back the spoon along with a string of salvia. Grimacing, I looked away. He glared at Louis while asking, "Oi, What'd you do that for!" His voice was hoarse as he rubbed his throat.

"Stop laughing! That wasn't funny." The blonde boy snapped.

"I thought it was quite funny." Louis looked over at me giving a small smile, then spoon choker followed his eyes. He gave me a small glare. "Whatever. Maybe if you didn't drool over a certain someone all the time, a certain friend wouldn't get hurt."

He shoved his pudding cup into Louis' hand and started walking. As he passed me he whisperer- yelled, "This is your fault." I gave a small amused smile at the Irish boy then looked back at Louis who had walked to me with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I think I should say sorry to your friend..." I giggled looking back behind me, watching the blonde mumbled under his breath. He shrugged giving an amused smiled. "Ah, he'll be alright. Niall's not used to that yet." I nodded. "He's not...?"

"Gay? No. He had a girlfriend until she became transgender." I let out a bark of laughter, then quickly covered my mouth again with my hand, looking away. "Xander? Oh my god. He always said his ex boyfriend had more of pussy than he did!" Louis gave a fond smile as he watched me.

I quieted my laughs as they slowly turned into giggles. I wiped at my cheeks and pushed back my eyelashes with the side of my finger gently. "Are you always in the hall this period?" He questioned.

I shook my head shifting a little. "Uh, no. I'm actually waiting for um, Liam. He was supposed to be here by now. We going to go have lunch then head back to my...apartment." He nodded slowly. "You... Don't live with your parents?"

I looked away, subconsciously rubbing my arm. "Um, no... My step-dad, he didn't like the fact that I wore 'different' clothes. Once I was old enough to get my own place, he bought it and kicked me out." I mumbled. His face showed sympathy and I wanted to kick his dick.

"Oh... I'm.." I shook my head, smiling. "I'm over it. That was months ago." He gasped a little. " _Months?_ Harry-"

"Hey babe, sorry I'm-...who's this?"

We both looked behind me to find Liam staring at Louis, with not a very happy face. I had to fight the urge of rolling my eyes. "Hey, It's fine. This is Louis. He's coming over tomorrow." Louis looked confused as he took his eyes off Liam to look at me.

"I nev-" I quickly cut in, "It was nice talking to you, Louis! See you tomorrow!" I smiled innocently, watching as his face as I gently stroked his arm. His eyes darkened watching my hand, while I smirked inwardly.

"Uh, yeah, see you."

I turned away from him, faintly linking hands with Liam. "So, who is he?" Liam questioned while we walked to his car. I shrugged, a smile evident on my face as I opened the car door before Liam could help me. I knew _exactly_ who he was.

"He's new."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a new story called "Sugar Baby" and i'm still decided on whether to make it bottom!harry or bottom!louis.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still wondering if I should make this an mpreg or not. If so, I want to start planning how I do this book. It will either be insanely long, or it'll have a sequel.

**_Kitty_ ** **(third)**

It was hard for Harry to be with Liam. No pun intended. He just wasn't interesting. Like stated before, to Harry, Liam is completely vanilla. And while Harry liked the scent the boy was utterly ruining Harry's perfume for him and it wasn't going over well with him.

Right now, they were watching the same fucking movie Liam brought over ever weekend. Not that Harry wanted to, but by now, he knew the lines by heart. Harry sat on the plush white couch, with his head hanging over the armrest, thoughts running through his brain. Harry had never really taken a good look at his and Liam's relationship.

Bringing his head back up, he began twirling chocolate curls between his fingers, gum popping against his teeth. He glanced down to where his legs were propped over Liam's lap, Liam's gentle hands caressing his soft, bare, thighs.

As he watched Liam's hands, he began to grow unnecessarily annoyed. He didn't fucking want that.

He didn't want his pretty, smooth, milky thighs naked. He wanted big purple love bits covering him from thighs to neck. He wanted his skin painted in bruises, making it quite known that he was getting fucked right. He wanted it to be shown to the world that he was submissive and he loved it.

But instead, here he was, sat on a Friday night, not doing shit, watching the same rerun movie, bored as fuck. Yes, he could seduce Liam and get a lame fuck, but that's not what Liam was for anymore.

Liam was simply a money source and a figure to wrap his around in the hallways.

After while, Harry figured out that while he liked Liam as a person, he hated his company. Harry was never into the thought of love. He would rather spend his younger years playing and having fun.

Not with multiple people, but with one person that he could trust would take care of him and his needs. Harry found out quickly, Liam was not that person.

Liam knew of Harry's kinks, but, unfortunately for Harry, Liam was either uncomfortable or too worried about hurting Harry to preform any of this. Harry has tried some of his kinks on himself to the best of his ability but it just wasn't the same or it didn't work out the way he wanted.

He wanted to be manhandled, and that was really the bottom line.

This is where Mr. Tomlinson himself comes into play.

Harry isn't stupid. He sees the small tint that appears in Louis' trousers if he bends down the right way, or how his pupils blow out of proportion when he gets a whiff of Harry's homemade perfume. A smell that good, doesn't come from an artificial bottle at Bath and Body works.

Harry didn't find cheating right. He really didn't. But no offense to Liam, but when it came to their relationship, they might as well just be friends.

He knew Liam wasn't the whole way in the relationship, he was just to sweet to say anything. Harry had no problems breaking it off with Liam. In fact, if he had choice, he would. See, the thing is, Liam pays for Harry's apartment. It's not a cheap one either.

While Harry's mothers, husband rented his apartment for the first month, he was quickly let down when his mother informed him that Robin would be no longer paying for his apartment.

Its a two bedroom home with a decent sized living room, kitchen and a beautiful bathroom connected to Harry's room, along with another small one in the hall. Not forgetting the walk-in closet with a first hand view of glass sliding doors that lead onto a balcony, where Harry may or may not watch the city lights every night.

All in all, Harry wanted to keep his beautiful flat that he styled to fit him just right.

If he walked away from Liam, there was a big possibly that Liam would most likely stop paying for Harry's home and Harry doesn't have a job. He's too young and pretty looking for a job. Liam did though. While most of Liam's work money went towards Harry, it didn't put a dent in his pocket for he was just flat out wealthy.

Harry knew that Liam wouldn't just take his flat away, but that didn't mean he was going to continue to pay for it either. Harry needed things to survive. As in food, water, electricity and a home.

It wasn't right to use Liam for his money, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn't giving his parents the satisfactory of him coming and begging to let him back home and definitely wasn't going to live on the streets, so he really had no other choice.

A small part of Harry had guilt, but it was clouded by the other part of his head that wouldn't stopping thinking about Louis. Harry wasn't sure who the fortunate was in the situation. Harry or Louis. Not Liam, that's for damn sure.

It wasn't just an out of the blu moment that Harry invited Louis over to his place tomorrow. There was a very specific reason. While he wasn't going to try and completely get into his pants, he was going give him a taste of what could happen if he did.

See, there wasn't just going to be sex involved if Louis agreed to this. Harry wanted more.

A lot more.

He wanted his kinks to be fulfilled, he wanted Louis to be sweet, then pound his hole like no tomorrow, he wanted to be tied up and getting spanked, he wanted to be gagged and thrown around, then have sweet aftercare once he came down from his high and went into subspace.

He wanted everything.

Just the thought of it made Harry's cheeks flush. His teeth sank down into his plump bottom lip as he shifted his legs, feeling heat rush down south. He really didn't want Liam thinking he was getting hard because of him. Harry hasn't done anything to the poor guy in almost two weeks.

If he saw Harry getting turned on, there no doubt he would try taking off Harry's pants...or panties for that matter.

Even though Harry barely wore actually pants to school, his attire mostly being skirts or an occasional t-shirt dress, he absolutely hated them. When he got the chance, he barely wore underwear, let alone actual pants.

Sometimes he liked to wear jeans or even leggings, but those were mostly on colder day's. He doesn't remember the last time he's wore a true pair of sweatpants to school. Most likely his freshman year when he was still a little 'straight' fourteen year old.

More like confused, but that's really besides the point.

Jeans he wore because they hugged his thighs perfectly. He enjoyed the fact that people stared at his thighs, some wanting, some envying, and some just admiring.

Leggings because they brought out a form of his butt, no other pants could.

Huffing gently, he glanced at Liam. Normally he would try to get his attention but right now all he could think about were ways to get Liam and he's boring ass movie out of his apartment. .

Looking to the TV screen, he internally groaned. The movie still had a good 20 minutes left and Harry figured he'd use Liam's distraction for his own good, so he picked up his phone.

Louis never gave Harry his number, it was only vise versa. Although, before leaving, Harry never told Louis his address. While Louis could have just skipped it all together, he didn't. He texted Harry asking where his house was.

Louis could have easily used the excuse Monday that Harry never gave him his address, so that's why he didn't come. Sure, Harry wouldn't have believed him, but would've let it slide anyway. Instead Louis asked. This lead Harry to know he did want to come over. For what reason... Many, really.

But he doesn't just get looked at like that for no reason. An arguing point would be everybody stares at Harry, yes, but so what? He noticed Louis, even if he did stare. While a lot of the time, if looks could possess, Harry would have most likely been pushed against the lockers and fucked right there. But then other times Louis would look at him lovingly, fondly almost.

No one else did this, and Harry wasn't leaving it unnoticed.

Seven o'clock rolled around, and Liam gently patted Harry's thigh, startling Harry out of his thoughts. He let out a yawn looking at the smaller boy, a small smile etching across his soft features.

"Well... I have a physics assignment due Monday. Looks a little complicated, so I want to get a head start on it. You don't mind do you?"

Harry let out a small breath, removing his legs from Liam's lap. He really didn't. In fact, he saw straight through Liam's lie. He didn't think Liam was going out somewhere, or even with someone. It was just obvious that there was tension between the two.

And no one seemed to want to talk about it.

Harry stared blankly at Liam. Looking into his warm brown eyes. A part of Harry really did feel guilty, when he got a good look at Liam. Liam was too sweet for his own good.

"No... No, not all... I think I might just order a veggie pizza and call it a night myself." He gently rubbed his small hands over his eyes, letting out a small yawn, trying to add to the effect.

Liam smiled and leaned forward, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Sounds good, love. You get some rest. See you Monday?" Liam laid a twenty dollar bill on his partners legs, then pressing a sweet kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry looked down at the money, feeling another small string of guilt course through his tummy.

He let out a small breath, looking up at Liam, giving a warm smile back, then pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips. Liam seemed happy from the affection as he stood from the couch. "Bye sweets. See you soon."

Harry nodded at Liam, watching the taller lad walk out of his door, closing it with a soft 'click'.

Standing up, Harry shut off his TV, and shuffled his feet into the comfort of his fuzzy slippers.

He huffed gently, walking toward the door, locking both locks. He set the twenty dollar bill on his counter then made his way up the soft carpeted steps. He turned on the hall light after making his way to the top, then clapped his hands together twice, watching from the corner of his eye, the lights from downstairs turning off.

He walked to the nearest door, and pushed it open, inhaling the natural smell of sex and sweet scent of vanilla that coursed through the room. He moved toward the insanely comfortable bed.

After situating his body on the cool sheets, he leaned over shutting off the lamp.

He turned on his side, watching out of the window of his room. He did desperately want to go on his small hide-away that was hidden in his closet, but decided against it. He had a big day tomorrow, and wanted to look his best.

As sleep toke over, he couldn't help but dream of a certain blue-eyed boy that had stolen his heart. Even if he didn't know it yet.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little reminder, harry's body form is smaller in the story and he is about the same height as Louis. His physical features are just softer an a bit more daintier . (but he still has his juicy ass thighs)


	5. Chapter Five

_**Kitty (third)** _

Saturday morning came quicker than Harry would have liked. He ended up not even texting Louis, as last night the guilt was still quite clear in Harry's mind.

This morning though, he felt better. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't risk losing Liam for both the money factor and just as his friend. Yes, there was a lot more damage if Liam found out Harry was cheating, but Harry was sneaky and Liam was oblivious.

Checking his phone, a groan left his soft lips. It was only eight-thirty and Louis wasn't coming over till closer to three.

He sat his head back down against the memory foam pillow. He let out a small breath feeling his neck relax as his head sunk down into the plush. He knew there was no use in trying to fall back to sleep, so coffee was the only thing on his mind.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself from his warm bed. The silk of his pajamas bringing a bit of a bitter chill. He slid on his slipper boots, then began pulling his bed together. Usually he would make it enough that the comforter was lazily thrown over his normal pillows, then the decorative ones just thrown on top.

He never really made his bed, let alone made it fancy. There was no reason to. Liam and Gemma were the only people who ever actually visited, so a half-ass made bed wasn't a big deal.

But now that he had real company over, he wanted his room spotless.

He finished his bed and turned on his scented wax burned, placing a new square of the scent, vanilla cupcake.

He easily found out how much Louis liked the scent vanilla. Maybe he didn't, maybe he just liked Harry's scent. Either way, it was going to smell delicious in the apartment in a matter of minutes.

Harry wanted to shower, but he wanted to keep his freshness all at once before Louis came over. So, he put his hair in a simple bun and removed his pajamas off his body placing them on his bed. He pulled out a pair of panties sliding them up his long, smooth, legs.

He didn't ware panties to bed. It made him feel more free, and he really liked the feeling of his silk PJ's pressed against his skin.

He then put on a pair of leggings and a oversized sweatshirt, not bothering with makeup. He simply applied chap stick them slipped on his grey _Nike_ running shoes. With his smaller feet, his thankfully fit into woman's. He personally thought the men's were ugly. 

His weren't the prettiest in the world, but he didn't want to risk getting his vans dirty, for he had to walk.

He could just simply ask Liam for a car and Liam would pull the car out of his ass and give it to him, but he didn't want to seem spoiled. Well, actually...

In his mind, he wasn't spoiled. In anybody else's, he was definitely spoiled. Besides, he didn't need a car. Liam drove him around everywhere. But right now, he wasn't calling Liam shy of nine in the morning to bring him his iced coffee. Liam would, but he didn't want the boy sticking around, so he simply would have to endure walking a few blocks.

He made sure to grab his phone and wallet that had his keys attached to it. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, pulling out fish food. He looked at the tank that was sat on a spare wooden table in the corner of his room, that held two clownfish. One being pregnant.

He wasn't expecting it to happen. He didn't even buy them bonded, only the same breed. He actually thought he bought two females. That pet store place was shit, because once he asked Liam, why one was getting a lot fatter, he said that it was pregnant.

It looked like it was getting ready to lay the eggs soon, and it was a ton of work. Usually Liam did it for him, but because Liam wasn't coming over everyday, he had to learn.

Liam had already bought the separate tank for when the babies were about to hatch so he could move them in there. It was a little awkward because he thought he bought two females so they both had girlish names.

The bigger one was named was named Marty and the smaller was named Frenchie.

He absolutely adored the movie Grease, so naturally he named his two fishes after it.

He hummed, turning on the tank light, watching his two fishes come from behind one of the rocks as he sprinkled in the fish food. They would usually get their krill or brine shrimp, but that freaked him out, so he had Liam do it.

He moved away and closed his window curtains. He didn't really like having his curtains opened while he was gone. While he did live in a really nice neighborhood, he still didn't like it. His fish were also pretty close to his window, so he didn't want the sunlight to hurt them.

He wasn't sure what would it would do, or if it would do anything, but he really didn't want to come home to dead clownfish. It was a little too real. He didn't think it through when he bought them. He loved the movie 'Finding Nemo' so much, that as soon as Liam took him to the pet store for a little companion, he was sold.

Liam tried to convince him to get a hamster, he was even considering buying the boy a cat, but his mind was set on the two clown fish.

He was going to name them Coral and Dory, but then he found that a little weird considering, Dory was almost like Marlin's girlfriend and Coral was his old mate, so he decided against it.

If he would have known that it was a boy and a girl, they definitely would have been named Marlin and Coral.

Walking toward the door, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He locked the door behind him and pulled out his phone. He walked towards the metal elevator doors, pressing the glowing red button. Looking down at the message, a smile couldn't help but make it's way onto his face.

**LouBear:** _Are u sure about me coming over tonight? I don't want Liam to get mad at u._

**Me:** _Of course! What did I tell you? He never gets mad at me. Stop being paranoid. See you tonight. xx_

'

Harry walked through the door to the nearest Starbucks which happened to be almost two miles away and in town.

This is why he has Liam pick it up for him before picking him up. In car it would only take about 15 minutes. But for walking distance it took Harry almost twenty-five. When he got there it was almost nine-forty five, and he just really wanted his coffee. It was a little warmer than he thought, so there was a small glisten on top of his forehead when he walked in.

He huffed and pulled his phone out walking to the to the counter. "Hi, can I get an iced vanilla coffee with an extra shot of expresso. Oh! and a chocolate muffin." He looked down at his phone, texting back his mum, waiting for the total.

While not having any contact with his step-dad, he still talked to his mum. They don't talk loads, for Harry still resents her for allowing her husband to do that to her youngest, but he learned to try and move past it.

She was offering that they went to lunch tomorrow, but he really didn't plan on seeing her face. He wasn't in the mood, so instead he texted that he had plans with Liam. He really didn't but if he was desperate enough-

"Harry?"

He looked up the worker and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head. There stood Niall in a hideous green apron, looking at the boy. "Oh... Hi, Niall?" Harry gave a small smile, watching as Niall stood there with an unreadable look on his face.

"You made me choke on a spoon." Harry couldn't help but let out a small giggle as he pulled out a ten. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that... I didn't think Louis would stop so suddenly if he saw me." He placed the money on the counter, waiting for his change.

Niall gave him a small glare, ringing the money. "Yeah, well he did and- ow! what the fuck!" He turned his head, rubbing a small space on the back of his head while he looked back. Harry's eyes widened as he watched.

Niall bent down and picked up the thing that was thrown at him. When moving back, he held up a bagel. "Really, a 3 week old bagel Lo- ow!" This time another was thrown, but it hit his forehead. Harry tried to look behind Niall but saw nothing.

He stifled a giggle watching Niall turn back around with a scowl, now rubbing both spots. He huffed handing Harry his change and food. "Are you okay?" He giggled out.

Niall rolled his eyes, ripping the printing receipt off the computer, setting down a copy mumbling, "Peachy. Have a lovely day."

"Thanks Niall. If you see Louis today, tell him I can't wait to see him." Niall scoffed, "I think he'll kn- ow! What the fuck, mate stop!" He watched Niall march through the doors behind the counters.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows trying to look in open window space between behind the counter into the back room and saw nothing again. Shrugging he walked out of the coffee shop. Did Niall always get nailed with bagels or was that like a one time thing? It seemed like he wasn't used to it, so probably not.

'

Harry opened the door to his flat, humming delighted to smell the wax burner. He threw away his trash from the muffin and sat the half-empty coffee on the counter. Glancing at the microwave clock, it was a little after 10:30, so he still had lots of time.

It was a little frustrating. Time seemed it be moving impossibly slow, when any other Saturday morning would go by in a breeze. Huffing, he took another sip of his now watered down coffee. He looked over at the sink, looking at the few dishes.

Another huff and self-monologue, he turned on the tap water, grabbing dish soap with the sponge. Usually Liam did the dishes.As Harry thought about it, he was so dependent on Liam, it was almost sickly.

He was a 17 year old boy. He shouldn't need Liam this much and expect so much from him. Especially if he's willingly cheating. Planning out the whole thing. Most people who cheat, it comes unexpected, but they keep the affair going none the less.

Not Harry. Instead, here he was, day 14 into his plan to seduce Louis.

Harry finished with the dishes and set them on the drying rack. Humming a song he heard on the radio yesterday, he dumped out the melted ice coffee. There was still a bit of tidying up to do, so, to keep his little sinful mind occupied, he continued to clean.

Around twelve, he finally decided that the place looked nice and smelled nice. Biting his lip, he pulled out the red unscented candles, placing the sporadic around his living room, waiting to light them.

He moved to the wine display case that Liam bought him to making his kitchen a bit more homey. He wasn't sure what kind of wine Louis liked, or even if he liked wine at all, so he made sure to stock up on beers that he seen the boy drink at parties.

He set the wine out and pulled an ice bucket from the freezer. It already had chipped ice. Liam thought it was for them on Friday to which he had to as nicely as he could, decline. He seemed a little suspicious, considering Louis was coming over today, so he quickly saved by saying Gemma was coming on Sunday and he wouldn't want to do it tomorrow.

It seemed like lately, every other word that came from the curly boys' lips was just lies. Lie after lie after lie. It made him frown thinking about it while he shoved the wine in the bucket.

He guessed for right now, he was having perfectly good reasons to.

'

After Harry had showered, it was past one. He began to panic a bit. Not much, but enough. It wasn't every day he was having the hottest boy from in school, come over so that he could seduce him.

Opening his closet door, he went to a specific part, opening a drawer. He bit his lip, holding back a smile and he carefully moved around delicate panties. When he found the pair he wanted, he almost squealed in delight.

He made sure the curtain to the small balcony was closed, before dropping his towel. He slid the sky blue thong up his legs, almost identical to Louis' cerulean blue eyes. It was special addition and two-hundred dollars, but it was all too worth it.

He them rummaged through his drawer and decided on a black mini-skirt, shorter than the ones that he wore to school. The plus to this was it was sheer in the back, so it gave the perfect view of his bum.

He placed it lowly on his hips, low enough that the pretty blue G-strings that were apart of the thong were very visible and very loud against the boy's pale skin.

He turned looking at his bum in the full length mirror. He bit his lip, thinking it over. He wanted to seduce him but he didn't want to actually get shagged, then Louis think of it nothing more than a one night stand.

 So, with that thought he removed his skirt, and replaced it with the exact same one only it was no longer see-through.

Just a simple black mini-skirt.

He smiled delighted and pulled a grey beyond soft crop-top from on of his hangers, showing just the right amount of shoulder and collarbone

He closed his closet door after kicking his towel into a basket, making a mental note to get money from Liam for the launder mat. He moved to the vanity in his room and sat down on the plush seat. He turned on the mirror surrounding the small desk, watching the florescent lights, brighten his face.

He hummed a bit sadly, as he moved closer to the mirror, spotting a small pimple on his cheek bone and another on his forehead.

Harry huffed while pulling out a cleansing mask, ripping open the package and sitting as perfect on his face that he could. He set the timer on his phone for how long to let the refreshing mask sit, then began organizing his makeup products.

He didn't use very heavy makeup, but he usually always wore it. He placed his face primer, powder foundation, mascara, eyeshadow pallet, and his favorite peach colored lip gloss. It smelled like strawberries but that wasn't the point. It made his pale face pop and he was completely okay with it.

The timer went off and he let his face dry before putting on a small layer of primer. It was powder, so he didn't want it wearing off quickly.. He then put down a layer of the powder with a brush. Then he moved to his eyes, placing a light coat of a peachy colored eyeshadow in his crease, then layering on mascara on his top and bottom lashes.

He finished it with the peach colored lip gloss. Shaking out his hair, he put it into a side braid then turned on his blow dryer to make it dry quicker. Once he finished, he placed the blow-dryer down, and took out the braid, shaking it out once more.

He styled his part and smiled into the mirror. Three knocks were heard.  


	6. Chapter Six

**WARNING: SMUT UP A HEAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS BOOK.**

 

 

 

 

 _ **Kitty** _  


I felt my hands shake in anticipation. I really shouldn't give my hopes up. For all I know, he could completely reject me and my proposition. He already told me before he didn't feel comfortable while I'm with Liam, but at this stage, I can't do anything.

Walking toward the door, I did a few deep breaths. This was going to happen, and nothing was going to stop it.  
  
  


_**Lover Boy** _  
  
  


"Niall, you son a of bitch!" I whisper shouted as he walked through he back door. He gave me a unamused scowl, rubbing his head. It was quite funny, but I was too flustered to laugh.

"Don't speak of my mum that way, and I think I owe you the same thing! Why, am I always getting abused by you when your weird ass crush is around? Why is it never Zayn?"

I bent down, picking up another bagel from the spilt bag throwing it at his face. It hit him square in the nose. He cried out, holding his nose as I scoffed crossing my arms.

"You idiot. You watched me pick it up, then you watched the damn thing hurl toward your face. You deserved that one for two reasons actually." I stated. He glared, his hand dabbing his nose, checking for blood I'm guessing. "You're an honest bastard Tomlinson. An honest bastard."

He pointed down at the mess. "Clean this up. I have work to attend." I glanced down at the mess that was on the ground. I didn't even work here, but Niall was the manager and I was just always here.

I've only ever seen Harry here once or twice, usually it was with his boyfriend. Just the thought of his boyfriend made me cringe. I kicked the dumped bag of bagels toward the trash can and huffed out a laugh.

Niall would definitely be mad at me if I didn't clean this up, but I really just couldn't bring myself to do it. I removed my wallet from my back pocket and took out a ten dollar note. I ran from the kitchen door, throwing it at Niall, laughing as I watched him scramble to catch it. "Hey- wait! Did you even clean up the bagels?"

I smiled, looking back at him. "Thanks for the drink Nialler!" He glared as I pushed open the door and walked toward my car.

It wasn't the best car, but it was a car.

I lived with my mum, sister, and step-dad. Phoebe was only 14 and fairly quiet for her age. I noticed this a while back, when I was 14, and she was 10. My mum had a miscarriage and it seemed Phoebe took the worst punch out of it then all of us combined.

We never really knew why and she never wanted to talk about it, so we just had to assume she was ok.  I hummed gently to the tune playing in the car, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. While thinking about it, I almost felt a little bad that I didn't offer Harry a ride home.

I mean, the whole point of me throwing bagels at Niall's face was so that he didn't blow my cover. It wasn't the fact of seeing Harry or talking to him, I just didn't want to see him before tonight.

I wasn't sure what he had planned, and to say that I didn't blush when he said he "couldn't wait to see me tonight", would be a lie. I could have fried stakes on my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to rid the memory and pulled into the driveway of my house.

My mum was home, but not my step-dad. Digging through my jacket pockets, I pulled out my keys. Unlocking the door, I forced it open with a huff. We really needed to get that fixed. It was forever getting stuck. While the house was in good shape but it was older than my mum and forever needed something repaired.

It didn't really put a dent in the bank when it happened. If it did, it wouldn't take long to get back on track. While we weren't rich, we did have money. My step-dad was in the midst of building his own company, and it was coming slowly along.

It was enough to support our family and have a bit extra to spare.

I walked past the living room, giving Phoebe a small acknowledgement of my appearance. She seemed less interested as I was as she looked up from the laptop she was typing on, giving a small nod.

I smiled while walking up the spiraled steps. We were closer then some might think and it seemed to happen after the miscarriage. While Phoebe didn't come to me crying exactly, she became a bit clingy. 

I closed my bedroom door after walking in, walking over to my closet door. Opening it, I rummaged through my shirts, passing a ton of band t-shirt's. I finally decided with a long sleeved black shirt.

I walked over to my dressers pulling open both drawers. I pushed past similar looking black skinny jeans and then just decided against a random pair. I tossed the set on my duvet cover and grabbed boxer briefs.

Turning back, I looked the black covering. I really didn't own any other color did I?

I grabbed my phone and shower necessities and walked toward the bathroom. As I was walking, I saw Phoebe doing the same thing. We locked eyes, and she narrowed hers. We both ran for the bathroom. Me, beating her in a record's time, kicked her shin when she tried to move past.

"Ow! What the hell you big oaf!" I smirked and from the door way. "Never challenge a football player, Phoebs. "

 

 

 

 **Third**  


Louis left his house about an hour after his shower. He was early and he knew this, but he couldn't bring himself to wait much longer. His nerves were getting the better of him, so to fill the time, he decided to go to the nearest florist.

He wasn't sure if getting the pretty boy pretty flowers was too extreme or not, but did it anyway.

He pulled into the parking lot, of a building by the name of _'Suzie's Crisp Flowers'_. He thought it was a beyond odd name for a flower shop, but got out of his car with his wallet anyway. Opening the chiming bell, a smell of earthy soil and sweetness invaded his nostrils.

The middle aged woman smiled politely, watching him pick through the bundles of flowers. "Need any help, sir?" He thought for a moment, blue eyes flickering between her and the healthy looking flowers.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "I'm looking for something that says...' I'm quite fond of you, but want to be discreet about it.' " She smiled a playful smile, walking out from behind the counter.

"Well... I believe I have just the thing. I'll be right back." He nodded, wiped his finger tips on the side hips, feeling the clamminess form on the soft digits. He looked at the rest of the flowers, wondering about the lady in the back. What was so different about the ones in the back.

She came back out and his eyes brightened at the sight of the beautiful flowers. A bouquet of beautifully shaped flowers, colored with most aesthetically pleasing baby pink he's ever seen.

"I'll take 'em. "  


'

Two stores later, Louis now has, in his mind, the perfect box of chocolates and the most beautiful set of pink roses.

It took him about 10 minutes to figure out where Harry lived.

He parked on the side of street and turned off the ignition. He really wasn't sure if he could do this. He wasn't sure what to expect. Harry was a different character and very unpredictable.

Louis' fingers felt shaky, as he balled his fist, knocking three times on the white apartment door.  Not long after, a latch was being turned and a beautiful doe eyed boy was in Louis' line of vision.  "Hi, Louis." Harry smiled, a small piece of his minty gum sticking out from the side of his lips.

Louis gulped when he took in his appearance.

Love handles were on display, insanely beautiful navel looked tempting, and long scrumptious legs, ready to be devoured. Louis began to wonder if this is what heaven was like. Harry's smooth, yet oddly deeper than Louis' voice broke him from his dirty thoughts.

"Lou?"

 Louis felt his voice become stuck within his throat. Two minutes in and his jeans were already tightening and he desperately wanted to steal the warm used gum from out of the plump, pink lips.  "Hey, Harry." Harry's already bright eyes seemed to brighten, just at the thought of Louis' talking to him.

Harry stepped aside, letting Louis through. One step into Harry's home and strong scent of vanilla invaded his scenes. His mind began getting foggy and the grip on the flowers and sweets loosened.

 Louis almost forgot about the small bouquet of roses and display of assorted chocolates until Harry's minty breath fanned over his cheekbone.

"Are those for me?" Louis was almost startled by the sudden closeness of the boy. He blinked a few times then let out a small breathy laugh, looking down at the duo. "Oh! Yeah, uh.. I hope you like them." 

Harry's eyes filled with fond as he wrapped gentle hands around the delicate roses, bringing the petals up to nose. He took in the earthy, sweet scent. "They're... perfect. Thank you." There was a small pause, then a small strawberry flavored kiss was planted onto Louis' stubbled cheek.

Louis didn't realize how strong his urge was until the glossed lips came in contact with his cheek. "Well," Harry started. "I'm going to get us a drink... what your preferred beverage, Tomlinson?"  Louis' pulse raced as he caught Harry's eye.

"Uh.." He fiddled with his sleeve on his shirt. "Wine. I have to drive later tonight." Harry gave a curt nod. 

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back." Another smile and twinkle of his eye, he left. Louis would be lying if he denied the fact he was staring at Harry's ass in the short mini-skirt.

Turning on his heel, he found his way to the living room. He smiled to himself as he took in the décor. Everything around him just screamed... _"Harry."_  He sat on the white couch, moving the pink fluffy pillow aside, setting the sweets on the glass end table.

Harry came back with two glasses full of expensive wine he had Liam pick out. He sat down next to Louis, fingers brushing as handed over his glass. Louis thanked him, instantly pulling the glass up to his lips.

Trying to calm his nerves, he took a large gulp of the bitter sweet liquid, almost praying the Harry slipped something a little stronger inside.

Harry watched intently as Louis' thin lips stretched around the rim of the glass. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder about those same lips around his own rim. He watched as Louis' blue orbs danced around the room.

He unconsciously pulled his lip between his teeth when he noticed Louis' eyes land on the part of his body so obviously put on display. Louis felt his mouth go dry, even with the red liquid sliding down his throat.

How did he miss it? His favorite place on Harry's body, purposely on display, with pretty a pretty blue G-string, placed deliciously on Harry's love handles.

The wine was now forgotten and back on the table, untouched by one of the two boys. The sexual tension becoming more immaculate with each passing second. Their eyes were locked together as the air grew thick.

Louis just wanted to reach out and place kisses over the faint tan lines that were destined to be there. "Do you like them?" Louis jumped out of his head for the second time that day. He was dreaming. This was a dream.

Louis began drinking in Harry's features. Flushed cheeks a matching the beautiful pink  color of the flowers, once strawberry colored lips, now a cherry bitten red, only adding to the glossy affect of his eyes.

"They're all for you."

This was all too surreal. A shaky breath left Louis' parted lips. Drying, from the lack of moisture, he quickly ran is the tip of his tongue over the chapped bits in the middle of his lip, not missing Harry's blown eyes following.

"Say something." Harry whispered.  Louis didn't know what to say. He was flustered to say the least, voice stuck in the throat. Croaking, cringing as his voice cracked a bit, "Harry.. can I.."

Before he even got to finish, he had a lap full of Harry, plump, soft lips, chasing after smaller, rougher ones.  Automatically, Louis's hands gripped Harry's waist, pulling the flushed to his chest.

Harry's dainty hands found their way to the nape of Louis' neck, gently pulling at the small hairs. Their tongues danced together before Harry let Louis dominate his mouth. The older boy explored his mouth, fumbling with the warm and worn-out gum.

They parted a bit for air, a string of saliva following. Harry's small pink tongues poked from his lips to collect it. A small groan left Louis' lips as he watched, lips now swollen and wet.

It didn't take long for the same lips to be attached to a different part of Harry's body. Under the soft cheek, was Harry's defined jawline. Instantly kisses were placed, a small suction of pressure was applied.

Harry abruptly gasped, shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. Louis smirked at the reaction, sucking harder. He pulled away, pleased with the red love bite that was bound bruise. He continued his hard love bites, moving down his neck with hot wet kisses.

He pushed Harry down onto to soft couch, moving him up farthest he could. Gently spreading the smooth legs, a whimper wanted to leave Louis' mouth. Harry's hardening cock began poking out from the baby blue thong.

"Oh god, Harry. " Somewhat rough hands, traveled up his thick, silky thighs, stopping at the G-strings. Warm, wet kisses were left against Harry's thighs, and without thinking, he blurted, "Just mark, them, please."

Louis didn't have to be told twice before he started sucking an biting love bites onto to Harry's inner and upper thighs. Harry moaned out, loving the feeling of finally getting what he wanted.

After seven different bruising marks, Louis' hands moved up the place he wanted most desperately for as long as he could remember. Which isn't long for his mind is foggy.

Another five love bites in total for both love handles, Harry was shaking with pleasure. He'd sworn Louis' was a sex god. He felt like a fucking virgin. He was a on cloud nine.

Louis moved onto Harry's delicate tummy next. This was his second favorite thing. Actually scratch that. He was absolutely in love with everything, he just had an abnormal obsession for Harry's hips.

He places a few kisses on the delicate pudge, then gradually slid up the crop-top, exposing the few tattoos Harry had. Louis kissed all of them, the flicked the tip of his tongue against the rosy nipple bud.

Harry's back arched off of the couch as a high pitched gasp came from his normal, warm honey voice. He never thought he could feel so on fire like he did right now. He was getting everything he wanted.

Louis' teeth scraped and tongue prodded along both buds, sending shock waves through Harry's body.

"God, Harry." Louis sat back on his heels admiring the art form in front of him. "You're so fucking beautiful" It came out barely in whisper, but it was loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

Louis' hands ran down the baby smooth thighs, staring loving at the bruised marks.

"Lou." The soft voice broke Louis from his staring, as he glanced up at the younger boy. Fuck was it a sight, and Louis hadn't even touched him. His eyes were wide and pupil blown, with only a small slither ring of green surrounding it.

His once perfectly done hair, untamed and lips so red and wet Louis swore that he didn't stop biting them so hard they were going to split. "Yeah?"

"Can I give you a blow job?" Louis could've sworn his heart stopped. "Fuck, uh, yeah baby. C'mere. "

Louis completely forgot about his neglected cock pressing in his jeans.

He sat back onto the couch, delicately pulling Harry up by his hands. He moved his hands to his jeans, only for them to be pushed back. He looked up and Harry smiled. "I got it from here."

He sunk to his knees and began working on the older boys jeans. Finally getting them down, he could feel the excitement forming in the pit of his stomach. He pulled back the boxer briefs and whimpered when it slapped against the fabric of Louis' shirt.

The tip was big and red, a vein throbbing, and the width was about the size of Harry's 3 finger's put together, probably just a bit bigger. Pre-cum was leaking out of the tip and almost looked painful.

"Are you going to stare and admire love, or are you going to take it like a good princess?"

The command went through Harry like a tidal, making his thighs quiver. He toke the tip of the leaking tip in-between in swollen lips, flicking the tip of his warm tounge over it. Louis let out a small sound of approval.

This made Harry go further. He bobbed his head down further, moving his tongue to the underside of Louis dick. He closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, letting the throbbing cock go down further into his throat.

He gagged once, but quickly regained himself. He felt Louis gather up his hair and bring it from out of his face. He came up for air, then went back down, bobbing his head, adding more suction, moving his tongue back and forth over the pulsing vein.

Louis squeezed his hair a little harder from the action, letting out panting breaths. "Fuck, Harry." Harry moaned around his cock, which had Louis thrusting his hips up into his mouth. Harry gagged again pulling up. "Fuck, sorry." Harry shook his head, blinking back tears. "S' fine. I liked it."

He took Louis back into his mouth, moving back down, continuing his sucking. He moved his hand up to his balls. Slowly and gently playing with them and he took Louis back into his throat. "Fu-fuck, H. I don't think I'm going to last-"

Harry lapped harder at underside of Louis' cock, waiting for the cum down his throat. It didn't take long for exactly that to happen.

Warm cum came thick ropes down Harry's throat. He jumped it a bit, but swallowed it all anyway, sucking everything he was given, humming contently.

He pulled up, making eye contact with Louis as he licked his lips in delight. In reality, it wasn't a great taste, but it didn't matter. Louis was breathing heavy, and was still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

He gently pulled Harry up onto his lap, promptly pressing their lips together. Tongues mingled together as teeth clashed. Harry slowly grinded down against Louis' thigh, a small, broken  whimper leaving his abused lips.

Louis pulled away and looked at the tent in his skirt. He pulled it up over Harry's hips, sliding his panties down his thighs tucking them in the cushion of the couch. He stuck his hand up to Harry's mouth. "Make it wet."

Harry began gathering up spit in his mouth and spit into Louis' hand, spreading it around with his tounge.

He grasped Harry's cock that was leaking profusely. "Ride my hand baby. It's okay. " Harry instantly began rocking back and forth on the newly wet hands. His breath picked up and he continued to ride against Louis' hand.

It didn't take long for him to let out a high pitched, cracked moan as he released into the palm of his hand. Harry laid against Louis' chest, breathing heavily, watching as Louis grabbed a tissue to wipe off his hand.

"You were amazing, H." Louis whispered. He looked down at the younger boy to find him already asleep against his chest, arms curled around Louis' middle like he was his life supports as small huffs of breaths left his now drying lips.

Louis smiled peacefully, leaning his head back against the couch cushion, closing his eyes, letting the tranquility of sleep take over.

"You've always been amazing.

 

 

 

 

_hii. so sorry I haven't updated. last few months of school are always the hardest and easiest. hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to be putting warning everytime i post smut. this is smut story._

_also, phoebe is louis' only sister because this my story and she is so cute (:_

 

_thanks for all the feedback! you are all  lovely_

_i'm sorry if this sucks, i really wanted this out for you guys! i promise more smut to come. updates now every other week._

_bye lovies!_


	7. Chapter Seven

 

Knocking of loud volumes interrupted both Louis and Harry of their peaceful slumber.

Harry woke up first, his clumped eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his blurred vision became clear. Louis woke up second, groaning grumpily as the knocking continued, burring his head deeper into Harry's neck.

Sleepiness and irritability made Harry push at Louis chest. "H." Louis groaned, the stiffness in his neck, not helping. "Go get that."

"Lou, wait a second." Harry whispered.

Harry was just going to let it go, because if it wasn't important they would just leave but if it was-

"Harry? It's Liam. Open up! I forgot my key back at home. It's 11 in the afternoon love. Are you up?"

Harry almost went into cardiac arrest.

This is exactly what he was afraid of. Liam was a determined little bitch and wouldn't leave till Harry answered the door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry pushed off of Louis, speedily dressing himself in the clothes he had on last night. He cringed at the wrinkled attire and the feeling of his own dried cum and sweat between his thighs.

He began looking around for the panties he had on last night, another wave of panic passing through him when he couldn't find the bright blue underwear. 

"Louis!" Harry whisper-shouted at the boy who had fallen back to sleep. He groaned regretfully and tugged at Louis' hand. Louis had sat up and when he did, Harry saw the blue undergarment hiding on the side of the couch.

He grabbed them, making a speedy attempt at shoving them up his bruised legs. 

"Wha-" Harry shoved his hand up against his mouth, forest green eyes, meeting tired baby blues. "Did you not here who's at the door? Liam's out-"

"Harry! Why aren't you answering your phone? If you don't come answer the door, I'm going to get the emergency key from the attendant."

Harry motioned to the door, worry evident on his face.

Louis woke up after that, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry bunched up his clothes and shoved them into his arms. "Bedroom's upstairs on the right. Hide in the closet. Go!" Louis sighed gently, taking the clothes and jogging up the steps.

Harry looked into the mirror beside his front door cringing, at his appearance. His hair was sticking up every direction, the once curly hair, now in greasy waves against his face. His mascara was all over his eyelids and the shadow rubbed off long ago.

After hearing the soft click of his bedroom door, he flicked the 3 latch locks, then opened the door just as Liam was about to pound against it once more.

His face was filled with worry, creases forming on his forehead. "Harry." He breathed out, the tone of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Why weren't you answering the door?" Harry breathed out, calming his nerves. He yawned for affect, as he moved aside, letting Liam in. "I was in the bathroom. Couldn't really hear." He mumbled.

He subconsciously continued to fix his hair over his neck and shift his skirt further down his legs. Thankfully, he spotted a sweatshirt that sat on the recliner. He grabbed it, putting the grey hoodie over his body,  

Liam looked around, almost as if he was inspecting the place- he was.

Liam sat on the couch and looked up at Harry, who was still fiddling with the end of his skirt. "Did you change last night?"

Here comes the survey.

"Uh, no. Louis left a bit late... we both fell asleep in here, so when he left, I just went to bed." Harry shrugged, lying easily as he sat down next to Liam. That would never happen. No matter how late it is, if he was going to bed, he would have changed.

First lie down.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

_It was on silent to avoid this._

"It died last night and then when I went up to bed, I never plugged it in."

Second.

Harry's phone in reality never left his charger.

"What did you guys do?" Harry had to think this through. "He helped me study for an English test. Then afterwards, we just ordered pizza and watched a movie. He found the recliner comfy. Told him that's because you really know your furniture."

Harry giggled sweetly, gently shoving Liam's shoulder.

From upstairs, Louis could hear the angelic sound of Harry's giggle. It made his blood boil that he wasn't the cause of that. Granted, he didn't know that it was completely fake and Harry only put it on for show, but that didn't matter.

Louis marked Harry last night. Those were his love bites, not Liam's.

Liam smiled back at Harry. "Can I get a kiss? I missed you last night." This is where Harry began to feel guilty. His smile slowly fell as he watched his _actual_ boyfriend come closer to him, waiting for his hello kiss.

Harry sighed gently, easily mistaken for breathing as he nodded. "Yeah." A chaste kiss was pressed to Liam's. He tired to pull back, only to be pulled forward. Harry broke from the kiss quickly enough.

Liam looked at bit hurt at the sudden action. Harry cleared his throat, "Uh, I think I'm getting a cold. Don't want to spread anything. Maybe you should go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He stood up and waited for Liam to follow. But, he didn't. "Well, at least let me help you clean up first, H. You didn't even do that last night. You must have been tired."

Harry smiled to himself as he nodded. "More than you know."

Liam began gathering up the old wine glasses, taking them to the kitchen to empty them. Harry noticed the melting ice bucket on the counter gasped, quickly stopping Liam at the kitchen entry way.

"Thanks Li. I'll take it from here." Liam smiled a little. "No, its oka-"

Harry shook his head, pulling the dirtied glasses from his hands, which thankfully, he didn't ask about. "No, really, Liam. I got it. I'm still a bit tired and just want to sleep. I got it."

Liam smiled a little and nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's somewhat greasy forehead. "Alright.. go get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow, love."

Harry nodded, watching Liam leave through the front door. Harry let a breath go he didn't realize he was holding. After setting the wine glasses into the sink, he set up the stairs to find Louis. 

Louis heard the soft movements of bare feet against the carpeting and instantly backed away from the door.

Harry peaked through the door, closing it with another soft click. Louis turned around away from the fish, face blank.

Harry smiled genuinely, taking cautious steps toward the older boy. "I'm sorry." Harry breathed, green eyes glistening with guilt. "For what." It was a statement, not a question.

Harry shook his head, his hand reaching out to touch Louis' arm. "Definitely not for what we did last night." Louis looked away from the tempting boy, just for him to press himself against Louis' chest, small kisses being pressed against his cheekbone.

Louis bit his lip as he began to think. "I'm not sorry either." Harry grinned a dimpled smile, pressing the used and wet lips against Louis'.

"You are the devil of temptation in disguise, Harry Styles. And you, are undoubtedly going to bring death upon me."

 

'

Louis pulled into his driveway that Sunday morning and cursed underneath his breath when both cars belonging to his parents were still in the driveway.

He got out of the car and made his way up to the front door, hoping that it was early enough that his mother was still sleeping. After unlocking the door, he realized that luck was not beside him as the door creaked and echoed loudly through the quiet house.

"Motherfuck, dammit door." He cursed more, after finally getting the betraying door to close without much other noise. He turned around and jumped, gasping loudly as his keys fell onto the floor.

"Bloody hell." Louis mumbled, his hand placed over his chest.

"Hi." It wasn't who Louis expected it to be, but his sister stood at the bottom of the steps, a smiling evident on her features.

"Jesus, Phoebe. What are you doing up?"

She shrugged walking over to him, picking up his keys then handing them over. "I could ask you the same thing, just in a different array of words."

He rolled his neck along his shoulders, listening to the satisfying crack that came with it. "Where's mum?"

They walked into the kitchen and Phoebe turned on the coffee pot, grabbing two cups from the cupboard. She shrugged and poured two cups when the coffee brew was ready. "Still sleeping would be my guess. They had a late night, came in after 3."

Dan often has business parties he attends to, sometimes their mother going with. "Thank god." He mumbled, giving a small thank you to his sister after she passes him his cup.

They both sat the breakfast island, a small but tense silence falling over them. Louis knew that wasn't going to last long. His sister was a too curious creature to not pester.

"So... where were you?"

He looked up from his steaming cup of coffee, to stare at his 14 year old sister, who had more knowledge then what she would like to let on.

"Zayn's." She rolled her eyes, after stirring in her sugar. "No you weren't."

"Yes I wa-"  She cut him off.

"No. You weren't. If you were, you would have called someone. Second, you would have borrowed clothes." She looked down at his attire. "Last time I checked, that's the same clothes you had on 15 hours ago. "

Louis' cheeks tinted pink, as he stared down at his steaming cup of joe, the smell warming his nostrils.

His sister wasn't going to let it go, she would mention it every chance she got. If she didn't get her answer, Niall would tell her in result of the crush he had on the younger girl.

Louis huffed in defeat. "Fine.. I was-"

"Oh! Louis." Louis jumped for the second time that day, spinning around in his chair. "Mum." He breathed out, waiting for his heart rate to lower. "I didn't hear you come in last night... Did you come in last night?" She greeted Phoebe with a kiss to the forehead then filled up the kettle for tea.

Phoebe sighed, her plans in reject, as she leaned her chin against her knuckles, blowing the hot steam away from her mug.

Louis shrugged, biting his lips as the memories of the night before came to him. "No.. I um, slept at Zayn's. "

She nodded after filling her cup with the hot water and adding the tea packet.

"Oh.. alright then. "

He gave a curt nod to his mother, then a knowing look to his sister before taking his cup of coffee with him up the stairs.

 

`

 

When Monday morning came, neither Louis nor Harry wanted to go to school that day. They hadn't talked to each other since the Saturday morning that Louis left, and neither boys knew where they stood.

Louis closed his locker, a tired and exasperated sigh leaving his dry lips. Harry walked hand n' hand with Liam this morning, and it really pushed buttons he didn't know he had.

He watched his two bestfriends walk over to him as he rubbed his temples, a raging headache coming on.

Zayn stopped at Louis' locker and extended his arm against the cold black metal. "Hey, Tommo. Where were you on Saturday? You didn't come over."

Louis chewed on his lips, fingers nervously playing with the hem of his band tee. "I had to-" Niall's giggle cut him off. "He was with Harry Styles on Saturday. At his place. Alone."

Louis looked at Niall in aggravation, only to get eyebrow wiggles back. The temptation to hit him with his history book was flattering. He heard Zayn's breath hitch. "Dude, you did not sleep with Harry Styles." Louis groaned and threw his head back against the cool steel.

"No! I did not sleep with Harry. Now will you stop being so loud?" He began whisper-shouting at his friend. "Well what did you two do then? Watch movies? I highly doubt that happened." He said just loud enough for Louis to hear, but in the same octave.

They continued to argue back and forth as Niall stood, biting his nails watching the entertaining argument unfold in front of him. That was until something caught his eyes. A certain green-eyed beauty walking toward the trio.

His eyes widened behind the frame of his glasses and he pulled his hand from his mouth and began patting Louis on the back frantically. "Uh, Louis."

Both participants ignored him, as their bickering got louder. "Louis!" Niall hissed, his hits becoming harder. "What?" Louis snapped looking over his shoulder, only for his eyes to widen also.

"Hi boys."

Niall's hands slapped down against his thighs, a small groan leaving his lips. "I swear, no one listens to the blonde."

Louis glared at Niall, then smiled a thin line to Harry, who grinned sweetly to all three of them. There's was awkward tension in the air, until a voice broke it. "Where's your boyfriend?" Harry looked over at Zayn a bit surprised that he even talked to him. Harry cleared his throat softly before answering. "Late. He had to leave for an appointment."

Zayn nodded toward the curly headed boy, then glanced at Louis, who looked down at the dirty school floors, all his confidence from Saturday melting away like hot butter in a frying pan. Niall watched the awkward scene happening before him and cringed behind his sweater sleeve. "Well.. Niall and I have class. "

Zayn pushed himself from the locker and gripped Niall by his ear when he tried to stay behind. Louis cursed out his two friends as his blue eyes followed the pair down the hallway.

"Well, I better be going -"

"No, Louis. Please, wait." Louis closed his eyes and bit his tongue. Everybody really needs to stop cutting him off like that.

"Are you.. having second thoughts... about...?" Louis sighed, opening his eyes, the same color of the blue that Harry had on his hips just two nights before.

"Harry.." Louis began, glancing down at floor again, only to notice that Harry had leggings on. He kept the thought behind and continued, "I.. I don't regret what we did.. I just-" Harry lips pressed into his before he could finish his sentence, the pink, warm tongue that had a familiar taste of minty gum, slipped past his chapped, rougher ones.

Harry pulled away, eyes already beginning to glass over. "Meet me in the auditorium after 4th. You'll realize this is nothing to regret." Another small kiss was pressed to Louis' after the bell rang. They locked eyes once more before Harry headed down the crowding corridor.

It didn't take long for his friends to make another reappearance from behind the bathroom doorway.

"Damn.. who knew Louis would lose his virginity before the rest of us."

"Niall!"

 

 

 

 

**hi, so sorry for not updating sooner. my job is very demanding and I've been working loads lately. I will try to update as soon as I can. thank you for all the feedback! you all are so, so lovely.**

 

_not edited._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy kink ahead.** _(also, please read the bottom)_

 

All day Louis couldn't stay still in his seat. The anticipation for after 4th period was killing him with suspense and wonder for what the heart throb of a boy had ensued for him this time.

Harry was unpredictable, and definitely not someone to be taken lightly.

Math ended at elven-thirty signaling the bell for first lunch. Zayn and Niall stood by the door, waiting for their friend. As Louis closed his notebook, he began making up excuses in his head on why he would be late or not there at all.

_"Oh, I had a test to make up for English."_

_"The Spanish department needed help setting up for the dance on Friday."_

_"Drama club needs a stage rat during lunch."_

He sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. None of those would work, for all of them didn't make sense.

The past four weeks in English, they've been reading hamlet for the second time in his high school career; and the project wouldn't be finished till second semester.

He hadn't partaken in any other school duties, so why would he all of the sudden be helping the Spanish club set up for a dance?

Lastly, he hasn't done drama since tenth grade, so there was no reason for them to ask Louis to be a stage rat during lunch.

After walking to his two bestfriends, he decided to just go for the truth... they were going to find out eventually anyway.

Both boys gave greetings, then went back to their conversation arguing over why is batman or superman was the better super hero. The three walked down the hallway, getting closer to the cafeteria. Louis knew he had to ditch somehow, he just couldn't seem to find the right moment.

"What? No way! Batman is so much better than superman Zayn! He has an awesome fucking car, a cool ass side kick and-"

"Daddy issues?" Zayn finished with a snicker. Niall glared at him. "You take that back."

"Uh, guys." They stopped and looked at Louis, Zayn waiting patiently for him to talk, Niall complaining about why they weren't going in because it was pizza day, and he didn't want all the fresh pizza to be gone.

Louis smiled sheepishly, the small of his fingers tapping against his thigh. "I'm... not going to be in lunch today." Niall stopped his complaining, and instantly looked more interested. "I have to go meet Harry... Actually," He looked up at the clock on the walls.

"- I was supposed to meet him five minutes ago" .

Zayn smirked and Niall looked like he wanted to scoff. "You are so getting your ass kicked once femmy boys' boyfriend finds out you've been fucking him on the sidelines." Louis gasped, offended that his friend would even say such a thing.

"Guy's a fucking prude anyway."

If it weren't for Niall actually being his friend, the Irish lad would have already had a black eye. "You take that back." A small rumbled came from Louis chest as he spoke, taking a step closer to the fake blonde.

Both Zayn's and Niall's eyes widened. "Woah, Louis. He didn't mean it, mate."

Louis glared at Niall, the normal warm blue in his eyes turning icy and cold. "You don't know half of anything about him."

Before either could respond, he picked up his bag that he had dropped on the ground, walking away. He stopped at his locker beforehand to drop off his things.

The auditorium wasn't that far from his English class, but almost ages away from his locker, so it really didn't make sense for him to leave his book bag, but he did anyway.

Louis looked into the small windows on the auditorium door and inside was pitch black except for the small light on the ceiling in front of the stage. Nothing but the small sound of the door squeaking as it was opened and sound of air being taken under it emerged from the room.

"Harry?" He whispered lowly but loud enough that he whisper ricocheted off the quiet interior.

The quietness made his heart plummet and embarrassment fill his body. He was only 6 minutes late. Harry couldn't have left that fast. He was being stood up by the same boy who had Louis' dick down his throat not even 48 hours ago.

"Harry. Are you in here?" Nothing but his own voice and labored breathing filled the room. He puffed his cheeks, waiting another moment before realizing how useless it was to stand in the middle of the dark and empty auditorium.

He turned to leave, anger replacing his embarrassment. Fucking Liam probably got to him first. He was always finding a way to ruin his and Harry's moment, no matter what it may be.

He grabbed the handle of the door, turning it, only to be turned around my his arm then pressed up against he cold oak wood door. Familiar and eager lips were adjacent to Louis'; the warm and minty breath, fanning over his ear when they broke apart. "Sorry I'm late."

Louis opened his eyes to look at his intruder. Harry smiled apologetically then moved his lips back of Louis'. "God, I've been waiting all day for this." Harry's voice sounded strained, as the normal silky voice went up in octaves.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Louis questioned, in between kisses, his breath picking up in pace. Harry smirked during a kiss. "I'll just have to show you won't I?"

Louis' eyebrow raised as he looked at the curly headed mystery. He was pulled to the back of the auditorium where the light became brighter and the surface was flatter along with having more space.

Harry pushed Louis on his bum before climbing onto his lap. "What are we doing in here- _oh_."

Louis was cut off the a harsh thrust up against his growing bulge. Harry pulled his lip in between his teeth, holding off a giggle that threatened to escape.

"You're going to fuck me. Right here." Louis groaned to another thrust to his groin, but cut himself off by choking on his own saliva. Louis' eyes flew open to look at the captivating boy perched on his lap.

"W-what? Harry, I don't know that's-"

Harry pressed his finger to Louis' lips, a small shushing sound coming from him. "Don't worry about anything. Just you and me." Harry smiled warmly as his slender fingers made a attempt at unbuttoning Louis' jeans.

Louis couldn't find words to stop everything that was happening right now, for his head was spinning and his thoughts foggy. "U-uh, Harry?" Harry looked down at him after unzipping the silver zipper. "Mhm?"

Louis chewed on his lip. He didn't know how to say this. He never really needed to before.

"I'm a virgin Harry."

By this time, Harry shuffled down to the bottom of Louis' legs, eager to get the older boy's c*ck in his mouth as soon as possible. But this little fact stopped him, as he looked up through his mascara coated eyelashes. "You've.. you've never...?"

Louis shook his head, mind too clouded by lust to even worry about the embarrassment that normally came with this reveal.

He watched as Harry pondered, his glossy lip in between his teeth and his eye brows furrowing in thought. He then looked at Louis, a small grin appearing to his flawless face.

"I.. don't mind that you're virgin. Actually," To show his point, Harry pulled down Louis' boxers, mouth watering as the flushed, red cock appeared from its confines. "It turns me on just as much knowing that I'm going to be the only person you've been with. That you saved this-."

A shaky breath came from Louis when the tip of Harry's tongue came across the swollen slit of his member, collecting the pre-cum with it. "-just for me."

He went further down, taking his time, letting Louis feel the drag of his tongue on the underside of his cock. Louis threw his head back, a broken moan escaping his abused lips, now wet with spit and gloss.

Harry's mouth didn't stay long and a packet of lube was thrown onto Louis' belly. "You need to prep me. " Louis sat up, inspecting the packet of lube. "No condom?" Harry laid his sweat shirt down the ground, using it as a blanket.

"I've only ever slept with Liam and Liam was a virgin when I got with him."

The sound of Liam's name made Louis' hard member, almost shrivel completely. He cringed, opening the package. "Can we not talk about him right now?" Harry smiled apologetically, his legs spreading when Louis tapped the side of his thigh.

Louis set down the half opened package, setting his cool fingers on Harry's hips, tugging off the skin tight leggings.

Harry bit his lip in anticipation, the thought of Louis still being a virgin, lurking in the back of his head. He couldn't decipher on if he was disappointed of intrigued that this sex god on top of him hadn't done anything sexual. All he knew was that he was definitely turned on.

He watched Louis' face flush at the sight of Harry's pink panties, only partially covering his now hard member.

Harry watched in confusion at the fact that Louis was still hesitant to touch him, even though there was still evidence from two nights ago. Some of the hickey's had healed and were now just looked like bruises. Others were still red and sore, the faint indents of where Louis' canines bit down on him.

Guilt flooded through Louis' chest as he looked at all the markings.

"I..I'm so sorry.." Harry instantly shook his head, his warm hand clasping over Louis.

"Don't apologize, Louis... it's everything I wanted."

Relief washed over Louis' face, a somewhat smug smile crossing his features. No words were said after that, just the rising levels of testosterone and libido clouding both boy's senses to the max.

Louis found a new sense of confidence and possessiveness wash over him, listening to the satisfying rip of Harry's fifty-dollar leggings. "God, you're so beautiful." Adding more to the growing list of markings, Louis added a few more to the pudge on Harry's stomach and the softness of his hips.

Soft breaths were coming from Harry's wet lips.

"Lou.. don't tease."

It didn't take long for Harry's panties to be pulled down his shaven legs and for his thighs to pushed open and his knees pressed against his chest. 

He pulled Harry's cheeks apart, watching the dark pink hole flutter from the cold breeze against it. Louis leaned down on his knees, pressing a small kiss orifice, dipping the tip of his tongue into muscle.

Harry gasped, lifting his hips to the feeling of Louis' warm tongue against him.

As much as Louis' just wanted to devour Harry right there, he decided that it would be best to save it for another day when they weren't on a time limit. 

After pulling away, Louis coated his fingers with the lube, pressing his first appendage against Harry's rim. He heard a sharp gasp up above when he slipped his first knuckle inside. He moved it slowly, watching as Harry's puckered hole moved with it.

He slipped in a second finger after making sure Harry was okay. He stretched Harry, watching as his back arch obscenely to his fingers.

Louis pulled his fingers out, Harry whimpering above him from the lost contact. Louis placed a warm hand over Harry's hip, gripping him so he had no choice but to come closer. Louis drizzled the remaining lube onto his hard-on, rubbing it in with his hand.

"You ready?" Harry groaned impatiently. "Yes. Just fucking do-" Harry yelped after the particularly hard smack that came across his left cheek. " _Don't_ be greedy." 

Harry didn't understand this. One moment Louis was shy and skeptical about the whole thing. Now, he's demanding and dominant over Harry. Though he didn't mind this, it just seemed that Louis was only like this in the bedroom.

"Yes, daddy." Harry decided to test it out, just to see the reaction that came from Louis. It seemed to be a good one for Louis' eyes became near to black, only a small sliver of dark blue remained.

He growl came from Louis as he leaned over Harry, pushing his length into the restricting hole. Harry gasped, digging his nails into Louis' forearms. Louis moaned lowly in his throat, the tight feeling of Harry around him making his head spin and his mind feel light.

He bottomed out, pushing the rest of the way in listening to Harry's angelic moans below him. He waited a few minutes, mostly for him to get used to the feeling of being inside someone. Harry let out a whine, breathless as he pushed his hips down to get Louis' attention.

Louis stopped him, digging his nails into the pudginess of Harry's hip. He moved and Harry moaned, loving the burning feeling from the drag of Louis' member inside him.   
"God, yes. Please don't stop."

Louis laid his forearms beside Harry's head. He could feel his abs tighten as he thrusts got faster. The feeling was like nothing he's ever felt before, Harry feeling the same way. He really shouldn't be thinking about how much better Louis is at fucking, even though this is first time, but he is.

Harry gave out a particularly loud moan when Louis hit the special bundle of nerves.

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, egging him on to go faster. "Please, Lou. Fuck-" His voice was cut off by the sudden gasp that left his lips. "Right there." Harry liked it when he was talked dirty to, but right now, he let it go. The pleasure he was getting made up for it.

Louis snapped his hips faster after realizing what he had found. If he wouldn't have been so concentrated on not coming too soon, a smug smirk would have been seen. Harry threw his head back, the constant moans never faltering.

The pale neck looked so inviting and untouched, even though there were still bruises. Louis leaned down, pressing his teeth gently into Harry's warm pulse point. Harry let out a choked moan when that happened.

He pulled away, hips never faltering in the harsh thrust. He looked down at Harry's chest, seeing the hard nipples peaking through the material of Harry's shirt. His thrusts stopped long enough from Louis to pull up Harry's shirt and attach his lips to the pink, puffy nub, suckling.

Harry's hips stuttered, high pitched gasping coming from his lips as three thick white ropes painted his chest.

Louis felt some of the warm cum, hit his own shirt cladded chest. Harry whined as Louis' thrust became more frantic, his long fingers curling in his sweaty hair, trying to remove some of the pressure from his throbbing nipples.

Louis pulled out, pumping his length a few times over Harry's stomach then releasing with a strained groan. Louis panted falling beside Harry, a hand fanned out against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

The room was quiet besides the labored breathing.

Harry broke first, looking over at Louis, a small smile on his face. "That was absolutely-"

"Perfect?" Louis finished, moving his eyes away from the ceiling. "Perfect." Harry confirmed.

Louis in that moment, didn't think about the consequences that would happen after this. There was always consequences to everything. Instead, he looked into the Harry's eyes, the lust filled gaze now gone and all that was left was a foggy dazed glance.

Louis sat up on his knees, between Harry's legs. He dug through Harry's bag and pulled out tissues and hand sanitizer. He cleaned off most of it, then wet a different one with the strawberry margarita sanitizer. He smiled to himself while drizzling the cold substance to Harry's chest and tummy.

He rubbed the goosebumps from Harry's skin away after words, just as the bell rang signaling lunch was over. They had about 10 minutes before the room would start filling with drama students, but both boy's didn't seem to care as they soaked in each others presence.

Louis helped Harry up, both boy's dressing . Louis laughed a little at the cum on his shirt while Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry." Louis shook his head. "I have an extra one in my gym locker."

Harry twirled some of the ripping marerial from his leggings around his finger. "Yeah.." He reached into his book bag and grabbed a pair of work out shorts. "And I guess I'll have to replace these." Harry smiled, amusement evident in his eyes.

Louis nodded, his cheeks flushing.

Harry smiled and gathered the rest of his stuff. He pressed a chaste kiss to Louis' cheek. "See you tomorrow, LouBear."

Harry practically skipped up the small ramp leading to the exit door. Harry turned his head, before he opened the door. "Hope you enjoyed the show." Harry giggled and left the room with a graceful exit.

Louis' eye furrowed as he walked up to where Harry looked, turning on his phone flashlight. "What the fuck, Niall- Zayn! What the hell are you doing here?"

They silent for a moment, then Niall spoke.

"Okay, now Tommo got it in before us."

"Niall!"

 

 

**neil is a dick, but he's deffo my fave. Lirry isn't going to be a thing for long, but it's only chapter eight. just be a little patient for some people that aren't so fond of it. it'll be over soon.**

**so, im writing new stories, and I want you opinion on which one you would like to read. these are both bottom harry. they're prewritten so it'll be a bit hard to change them to bottom Louis. but B.L is coming soon!**

 

**Pretty, Princess:** _Harry is the princess of England and it set to marry before his twenty-first birthday. The only problem is, Harry doesn't want to marry until  he finds his soul-mate, and the new cook just might be the one_.

**Sugar Baby:** _Harry is a cat hybrid that escaped from his past master. He meets his new friend Niall that helps him out and shows him the ropes of reality. But Harry's comes to find out, he hates reality. Niall suggests that Harry be a sugar baby and look for his daddy. Louis is the CEO of apple corporations. Turning twenty-six in late December, he realizes that he's ready to settle down and look for committed love. His troubles don't last long when he friend a recovering third-speaking boy working in a three star diner. (mpreg)_

**I would really appreciate your feedback if you recommend which one you would read! Thank you so much for 3,000 reads. love all you, lovies!**

(sorry for the horrible smut. I don't feel like editing all of it.)


	9. Chapter Nine

By the end of that week, it seemed that Harry and Louis had gotten closer. Louis was either over at Harry's flat or they were at Louis' house. Though, the sex portion of their relationship hadn't gone any farther than kissing (to Harry's dismay) and a few hand jobs.

If it was up to Louis, they would've just stayed at Harry's where it was quiet and there was privacy, but Louis' mum complained about never seeing him anymore and Harry wanted to meet Louis' family.

Louis thought it was a little domestic for Harry to want to meet Louis' family when they weren't dating but it didn't take long to realize that because Harry didn't have an ideal family, he liked to see what a real one was.

Jay absolutely adored Harry and his charming smile, while Phoebe appreciated his sense of style.

Harry was over for dinner the second time that week, already feeling at home. Jay felt like a second mum to Harry and he didn't know if he should feel weird or guilty about that.

"This is great, Jay. Your cooking seems to amaze me because of how bad Louis is with his." Every one at the table laughed, Louis making a offended noise. "I beg to differ, curly. I know how to make some great cereal." Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at him, Louis doing it back.

"So Harry, how's your mum? Talk to her at all recently?" Louis instantly shot her a warning look, the tension in the air shifting.

Harry cleared his throat a little, before licking his bottom lip. Louis picked up on this nervous habit a few days prior. "Um, no. I haven't. We don't speak very often." Jay hummed, nodding her head. "Well, it's always good to speak to your mother. Especially if she tries. I would know how I would feel if Louis never spoke to me."

After that, nothing was really said, except for he occasionally 'pass the salt'.

Louis cleared his throat, scooting his chair back from the table. "Well, Harry and I have homework to do. Thanks for dinner mum."

Harry smiled again to everyone, even though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Louis held out his hand, Harry excepting.

They walked into Louis' room, Louis giving Harry an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about my mum Harry.. when I told her that you don't speak with your parents, I didn't think she would-"

Harry held up his hand and smiled a little. "It's alright, Lou. How were you to know? And she's right... I should talk to my mum." Harry sat on the black duvet cover, smoothing out some of the creases with his hand.

"I just get so mad at her sometimes when I think about the fact she actually let him kick me out. For just being who I am. I mean, who does that?" Harry scoffed, voice high with emotion.

Louis sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, frowning. "I'm so sorry, H." Harry shook his head. "It's not your fault." He smiled sadly. "Well... maybe she let it happen because she thought it was the best thing for you, love. She knew that he would make you stop wearing the clothes that made you happy and she didn't want that... Your mother loves you Harry. I don't think she intentionally let him do it to hurt you."

Harry sniffled softly, looking into Louis' eyes. "You know, you have a lot more wisdom up in the handsome head of yours then you like to let on." Louis' eyes widened as he pressed his finger up to his lips. "Shh.. It's out secret."

Both of them laughed before Harry grabbed Louis' chin, bringing him in for a kiss.

Harry looked down at Louis' bed cover after they shared their kiss. "And you have bad taste in home décor... " He sniffled softly, looking back at Louis, as a soft thumb pad dried his tears. "This duvet is awful. "

'

A few hours later, Louis dropped Harry back off at his apartment, promising his mum that he would help with dishes when he got home.

"Harry is really sweet, Lou." Jay mentioned as she washed the second plate, handing it over to Louis. "I know he is." Louis couldn't help the fond seeping through his voice as he dried the dish and set it to be put away. "So," She started "He your boyfriend?"

Louis blushed and groaned softly. "Mumm." She smiled. "Alright! A curious mother isn't allowed to ask?" Louis huffed and dried the last dish. "No, that's not how it works. Besides... he has a boyfriend." Louis mumbled distastefully as he sat at the island.

Jay shuffled around the counter, grabbing two mugs for hot chocolate. "I'm sorry dear. You seem very fond of the boy."  She turned around, to heat up water for the mugs. "Yeah... I am." It was quiet for a few minutes until Jay turned back around, setting the steaming cup in front of him.

"Well," she sighed softly. "If he's happy, he's happy. It wouldn't be right for you to jeopardize that." Louis instantly felt guilty after she said that, his shoulders deflating involuntarily . She put whipped cream in both mugs, after giving him a pointed look. "Night, Lou."

She pressed a small kiss to his forehead and left him alone with his hot chocolate and thoughts.

 

 

'

 Louis woke up from his slumber, feeling groggy and like complete shit after have a terrible night's sleep. The guilt trip he was going through hadn't seem to subside and it seemed to come with a headache. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked the time on his phone.

It was only 8 am, but there was no point in trying to fall back to sleep.

He decided he would just talk this through with Harry, try to get him to understand what he was going through. How he was feeling. Louis wasn't exactly sure where Harry's conscience was, but it obviously hadn't shown up yet.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would help with his headache.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had small dark circles and he was starting to get a stubble. He scratched at the small amount of hair, then turned to the shower, turning it on a warm setting.

After his shower, he went down stairs to greet his mother and sister.

They both gave him small greetings. "Lou," Jay pointed at the eggs and toast on a plate. "Breakfast."

"Mum, I was actually-"

"Now."

He huffed a little and sat down in front of the plate. She gave him a pleased smile and a cup of tea.

"So," She began after she sat down with her own cup of tea. "Where are you going so early? I know Zayn and Niall won't be up yet.:  His cheeks flushed a little and he toke a bite of his food to avoid the question. Phoebe giggled at this, setting down her fork.

"Probably going to see his boyfriend." Louis glared, nudging her seat with his foot. "Shut it, Phoebs."

"Lou." Jay reprimanded, then said, "Well? We're waiting." It was silent for a minute as Louis looked back and forth between his sister and his mum. "Wha- you two are horrible!" He scoffed. "I'm eighteen. I am perfectly capable of leaving my home without telling my mum and sister where I'm headed off to."

Jay laughed a little and raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, fine."

 

'

Louis knocked on Harry's white apartment door, waiting for the green eyed wonder to answer. The door opened to a tired looking Harry. His normal forest green eyes, now a frosty pale color in result of just waking up.

Harry blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh... Hi Lou." Louis could've cooed at the sight of Harry in his pink silky pajamas and little slippers. Louis couldn't be mad at him, there was no way, so instead he smiled back lightly. "Hey, Harry." He breathed out, breathless, almost as if he ran a mile. He motioned to inside of his apartment. "Can I come in?"

Harry nodded instantly, and stepping back. "Not that I mind you're here," Harry's cheeky smile prominent even in the early hours of the morning. "But why are you?" Louis turned around, and Harry instantly knew the look he held in his eyes. Guilt.

"Louis," Harry began but Louis cut him off. "No, Harry... I like you, so much." With each word he stepped a little closer. "So fucking much, but I can't stand the constant guilt that clouds my head every time you leave and I realize that I'm not your boyfriend."

When Louis got close enough, he pushed the loose strands of hair that had fallen from Harry bun, away from his face. He gently ran his knuckle across Harry's jaw, the very faint signs of course hair lay there. "And your actual boyfriend is being faithful to you and loving you." The words seemed to bite at Louis' tongue as he spoke, burning into his chest as he continued.

"I like you, Harry. But, I can't keep up with you when you already have a boyfriend." Harry let go of a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding, his eyes now back to the mossy green, more awake than he was five minutes ago.

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay." He spoke lowly enough just for the both of them to hear. Louis ran his thumb underneath Harry's cheekbone, hoping, praying, that he would just say something else. When he didn't Louis toke his thumb away.

"I'll see you in school, Harry." The urge to surge forward and just press their lips together was so strong, but Louis knew it wouldn't be good for anybody.

 

 

 

 

hii lovies. i'm so sorry for the wait on this and it being a short chapter, but I broke my original laptop that HAS FUCKING EVERYTHING OF MINE ON THERE, so I have to use a shitty old one until it gets fixed. more smut to come!

 **ALSO!** the winning story that will be posted is _"Sugar Baby"_ for anyone that's not sure what I'm talking about, read the bottom of the last chapter, it explains details. It will posted October, 21!

I hope you are just as excited for the story as I am.

Thanks so much for all the support this story has been getting! bye!


	10. Chapter 10

 

"Earth to Louis." Niall snapped his fingers in front of Louis face. Louis blinked a few times and looked back up to Niall. "What?" He murmured. Niall face twisted up. "I've been talking for the last twenty minutes. Are you even listening?" Louis rubbed the corner of his eyes. "Probably not." He answered back honestly.

Niall scowled at his best friend, sitting back against the bean bag, mumbling insults under his breath. Louis couldn't care enough if his friend was mad at him or not. He hadn't slept a wink in days and Harry hadn't contacted him since Saturday morning.

"You do seem a little off, mate." Zayn commented, looking up from the notebook on his lap, stilling his hand from drawing. Louis side eyed Zayn, not having the energy to even turn his head and look at him. "What's going on."

Louis didn't really know what to say. Did he break up with Harry? They technically weren't dating, but the pain that came with the way they separated surely felt like a break up.

Though, now, that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Just the other morning, he found out his mum with sick. 

Louis glanced around at the hundreds of books that filled their school library. "Nothing."  He decided to tell them. It wasn't their business anyway, and Louis already felt they knew way too much about his relationship life and wasn't ready to talk about anything.

There was no point in doing this, because he would cave and tell his best friends soon enough, but right now, it was just too fresh and real to bring it up without feeling like he wanted to cry.

He felt pathetic. They weren't even together. Harry had a boyfriend. What was he even thinking? Obviously Harry was too deep into that relationship to not break up with Liam the first time they slept together. It was utter bullshit and Louis couldn't help but feel sorry for himself and bitter towards Harry.

"Bullshit." Niall spoke through a mouthful of chips. Louis rolled his eyes and slouched further into his hoodie. "I feel like it has something to do with certain curly headed lad." Niall spoke smugly.

Louis shot him a glare. "And, if it was, do I look fucking happy Niall?" Zayn looked between the two, his concentration interrupted once again. Niall rose his salty fingers in defense. "It's not my fault your boy toy can't make up his mind."

Louis sat up, a deafening growl coming from him. "And I can't help that your dick is too small for you to get any ass Niall." He stood up, glowering over him. "And talk about him like that again. I dare you."

He grabbed him bag from the floor and stormed from the library, rage coursing through his veins. He shouldn't be defending Harry, because what Niall said was true. This was on Harry, but Harry also just wasn't a 'boy toy' and didn't throw himself around to every guy that hit on him.

Louis stopped at his lockers, the hallways vacant and empty and he just let it go. "Fuck!" He yelled angrily, pulling at his hair by the roots. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He kicked at the lockers with each word, the metal rippling from the force.

He didn't care if the lockers dented or not, or even if anybody saw or caught him. He was so fed up with everything, that at this point, he just didn't care. Tears pooled in his eyes as every time he closed his eyes, once face showed up.

He placed his forehead on the lockers, cooling his heated head. He felt as if his world was just crumbling around him. He sniffled then let out another angered cry and threw a punch at the lockers beside him.

It hurt like fucking hell, but he did, it again, and again, and again, until his knuckles were bloody and his wrist felt broken.

He let out a small cry, turning around and sliding down the black steel.

"Louis?" A small voice called out.

Oh he knew that voice. That sweet, _fucking_ voice that seemed to be the death of him already. He didn't want to look up. He probably looked how he felt and his didn't want to look up.

"Louis? Are you okay?" Harry's voiced got closer and Louis just wanted to scream "Do I look fucking okay?!" But he didn't. He stayed silent  as he looked up at Harry, bright blue eyes rimmed red and fist bruised.

"What do you want,  Harry?" He could've cringed at how him voice sounded, but instead stayed impassive and emotionless. Harry gasped and crouched down, delicately grabbing Louis' hand.

"Loubear... What did you do?" Louis removed his swollen hand from Harry's grasp. "Nothing that concerns you Harry." He spoke bitterly. Harry looked guilty as he sucked his strawberry glossed lip into his mouth.

"Louis, I'm sorry." Louis shook his head as he stood up, using his good hand to guide him. "Harry, I can't do this with you right now." He grabbed his bag and tried not to cradle his hand. He did this to himself. He could handle the pain. He looked into the soft green eyes and almost caved at whatever trap Harry held for him this time.

He looked away after feeling more tears brim to his eyes. "I'll see you around, Harry."

 

 

'

  
Louis slammed his front door closed, an aggravated sigh leaving his lips. He left school early, and he knew his mum would reprimand him for it later, but he couldn't care less right now.

  
He walked into he kitchen, going to his freezer to get ice for his hand, now purple with dried blood. He wrapped a kitchen towel around an ice pack, wincing as he slowly placed the solid object down.

"Louis? Why are you home?" Louis looked up, seeing his mum in the kitchen doorway with a confused look on her face. Or he would get reprimanded now. She looked down at the ice pack over his hand.

"Oh... what happened?" She walked over and lifted it only to gasp. "Louis! What did you do?" There was no point in lying to her. "I punched a locker. " He shrugged like it was nothing even though his eyes were still puffy and his fist was throbbing. She looked at his hand shocked. "You need the hospital. " He pulled his hand away from her grip. "What? No, I don't need the hospital."

She narrowed her eyes at him, he voice stern. "Your hand could be broken, Louis. Don't you get that?" She grabbed her purse. "Now. Let's go."

 

'

"Well... it looks pretty bad." The doctor took off his glasses and sat down on a chair. "Want to tell me what happened?" Louis looked up at the doctor through his lashes and began to shake his head. "No, not real-" "He punched a school locker." His mum cut him off. Louis glared at her, as the doctor fought to keep a smile off his face.

"May I ask why? Was there a fight and you missed a punch or?" He cursed underneath his breath as he glared at the annoying doctor. He dodged that question with his mother, and now he has to answer it.

"No... uh," They both gave him expected looks. "I was just angry... and I figured it would hurt a little less then punching the bricks beside them." Dr. Stephens nodded, his brown eyes scanning back over Louis' hand. "Is there a reason for being angry?"

Louis glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be my doctor, and not my therapist?" His mum gasped a little. "Louis!" Dr. Stephens smiled a little, raising his hands in defense then wrote on a slip. "Take this to the x-ray hall. They'll set you up and we'll have a look at your hand, see if you need a cast or not. "

Louis could have groaned at the thought of a cast, but instead kept his lips sealed, already knowing that he was going to get it for not biting his tongue with the doctor.

Louis nodded and toke the slip with his good left hand and internally groaned again. "How am I going to write?" The doctor smiled, amusement still evident in his features. "Become ambidextrous?"

Louis glared at him again as his mother snickered behind him.

 

 

'

  
Louis looked down at the white cast he was given, hate just coursing through his veins. His wrist was sprained and he had broken his middle finger. He had the cast for three months, and when it was taken off, he had to do finger exercises to get the muscles strong again.

His mother had now taken the whole situation lightly and would chuckle every time she glanced over in Louis' way. He really only had the doctor to thank for that, but in reality, he would rather have her mad then laughing every five minutes.

"Can you please stop laughing at me. It's quite annoying." He snapped after looking over at the drivers seat where his mother sat.

"I'm sorry, dear! Your face is just so funny." He rolled his eye, huffing bitterly. She looked over at him and sighed. "Louis, this is nothing to be mad over. If anything, I should be the one mad and you the one acting so light-hearted. You can't be mad for nothing. Life's too short to act that way."

He instantly softened at that and closed his eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall. "You're right... I'm sorry mum." He whispered apologetically. She smiled close lipped in return.

 

'

"Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" Louis looked up from his English text box to his sister. He shrugged, lifting up the ugly brace. "Um... something happened at school.  Nothing important." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever, I'm not going to pester because Harry's here."

Louis groaned a little and shut his book. "Tell him I'm not here." Phoebe shook her head. "Can't. Mum already let him in." Louis sighed and rubbed his good hand across his face tiredly. She looked at him weird. "Did something happen between you two?" Louis shook his head and stood up, pushing on her arm to lead her out.

"No, Phoebs. Nothing for you to worry about." She rolled her eyes and they went separate ways. When Louis went downstairs, his heart melted in fondness as he watched Harry speaking with his mother in a soft voice mixing batter in a blue ceramic bowl.

He leaned against the kitchen archway, a smile twitching on his lips against his will. Harry turned to grab the sugar off the island but was cut short in his step. Harry blinked a few times and Louis noticed something different about his features. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen and wet.

Louis mind instantly went for the worst.

"Hey, Lou." Louis heart clenched just at the sound of Harry's voice. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Mum, I'm taking Harry outside to talk." She nodded with a smile, taking the powdered sugar from Harry.

"Harry, dear. You're staying for dinner yes?" Harry glanced over at Louis' way then back to his mum. "Um, maybe not tonight, Jay. Another day thought, yeah?"

They walked out back and it was awkwardly silent. Louis kept his head low, his left hand fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "I broke up with him." Harry's voice croaked. Louis looked up at that, his heart instantly picking up in speed. "What?"

Harry huffed out a teary laugh. "I broke up with him... I'm not with Liam anymore. That's what I came to tell you today in school." A small tear slipped from his eye, but he rubbed it away. Louis knew he needed to say something, but what to say was the problem. "Why?" Seemed to be the only thing that came to his head.

Harry bit his lip and now Louis knew why they were red. "I... For you." Louis didn't get to think any further before he gave everything up. Gave up being angry, gave up being sad, and jealous as surged forward gripping Harry's face, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

Sometime in between moving to him, tears began to fall again and they mixed together against each others lips.

"Your such a sweet temptress, Harry Styles and I'll say it again. You're going to kill me yet."

 

 

 

**LIRRY IS FINALLY OVER! WHO ELSE IS HAPPY? I don't know how much Lima bean will be mentioned, but if you want light Ziam, I could try. tell me if you do!**

**thank you so much for all the love. you're all insanely lovely.**

 

_not edited_

 

(thank you so much for 4000 reads. xx.)


End file.
